The Secret Admirer Mess Up
by Mario The World Champion
Summary: Here is Part 7. The finale of The Secret Admirer Mess Up is now up! What will happen to Ash, Duplica and Misty! Read on and find out! Please R&R.
1. Part 1

Disclaimers:  
    I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak own it. If I did own Pokémon, the Pokémon games will have 10 Pokémon in your party instead of 6.

Mario Alvarado's Notes:  
     This is my second ever romance fic. Ash and the gang arrive at Rockstar City for the annual Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament where the winner will get a free pass into the Pokémon League Championships at Indigo Plateau. After entering, Ash gets a letter addressed to him from "a secret admirer" from Nurse Joy. Ash starts to think Misty gave him that note, but an old friend shows up and she and Misty get into a fight and all hell breaks loose. I won't tell you who the other girl is, though. Find out for yourself and read on.

The Secret Admirer Mess Up  
Part 1

    The road to the Johto League ended for Ash Ketchum a while ago. He and his Pokémon made it to the finals and were defeated by Gary Oak in a very heated battle, which will go down in Pokémon history as one of the finest battles ever. Deciding not to mope because of his loss, Ash and Pikachu focused on getting back on the winning track. So, along with his friends Brock and Misty, Ash is making his way to Rockstar City to enter the city's Pokémon Tournament. The winner of the tourney will have a free pass to the Pokémon League Championships at Indigo. So, Ash was looking forward to competing for a chance to get into the Pokémon League Championships. And hearing rock music during the battles.

    "Rockstar City. What a weird name for a major city." Misty said as the group saw the skyline of the city over the top of the hill,

    "Sure is. Some people say that a rock band came to this city when it was just called New City around 30 years ago. Apparently, the group liked the city and played a lot of shows for the people for free. Everybody agreed to rename the place Rockstar City. If you want to hear good rock music, this is the city to go to. There are at least 6 concerts a day at this place." Brock said, telling her how the city got its name.

    "Yeah! And this place is also the home of the Pokémon tournament where the winner will get a one-way ticket to the Pokémon League Championships in Indigo!! **And I want that one-way ticket in!!**" Ash said enthusiastically. Since he heard of this tournament where the winner gets to go to the Pokémon League, Ash and Pikachu, as did the rest of Ash's Pokémon, have been training nonstop for a few weeks to get themselves ready to fight.

    "I've heard that rock bands will be playing during the matches as an added bonus for the fans." Brock said,

    "That's fine with me, Brocko. Let them jam all they want!! I can't wait to enter the tournament and get to the Pokémon League at Indigo." Ash said confidently as he started to run towards the city limits with Pikachu holding on for dear life,

    "Hey, Ash!! Hold up, already!!" Misty yelled out as she and Brock chased Ash into the city. After a forced sprint, the group found the Rockstar City Pokémon Center before sunset and wanted to snag some rooms for the duration of the tournament before other trainers got them. Ash skidded to a stop at the doors of the center before going inside and heading to the front desk where the center's Nurse Joy was putting in some CDs into a CD player. Brock didn't get a chance to hit on Nurse Joy like he always did.

    "Hello, Nurse Joy. Where can I sign up for the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament?" Ash asked, causing Joy to nearly jump to the ceiling in fright. She was too busy listening to CDs and didn't know that Ash came in. After catching her breath and calming herself down, the Pokémon Nurse became her cheerful self and hoped that Ash didn't see her playing rock music CDs.

    "Oh. You can sign up right here in the Pokémon Center. Many trainers haven't arrived at Rockstar City yet, but they'll be coming by in droves in the next few days. You're one of the first trainers to sign up." Nurse Joy said, hiding the CDs behind her back,

    "I knew getting here real fast would pay off." Ash said cheerfully,

    "May I have your PokéDex, please?" Joy asked. Ash handed her his PokéDex and she slid the small computer into a little compartment in the computer. After a few seconds, Ash and his Pokémon were entered into the tournament. His PokéDex came out from the compartment and Joy handed it back to Ash. "There you go, Ash. You are now signed up as a competitor in the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament. The competition won't start for another few days, so why not enjoy your stay at Rockstar City." Joy said,

    "I think I will. Maybe I'll drag Misty and Brock to one of those loud concerts this city is famous for." Ash said as he was about to exit the Pokémon Center to see what Rockstar City has to offer. Before he got to the door, Nurse Joy called out to him.

    "**Wait!** Is your name Ash Ketchum?" She asked as he turned around to face her,

    "Yeah. Why?" Ash asked,

    "This letter came in for you yesterday. I don't know who sent it or how the person knew you were coming here." The Nurse answered,

    "I didn't tell anybody where I'm going also. Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash said as he took the letter, put in his pocket and exited the Center where he spotted Misty dragging away Brock by his ear as usual. Seems like he tried to put some moves on another girl again. After catching up with them, the group decided to find a place to stay during the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament before heading off to see the sights.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    As soon as the sunset, the city was being blasted by the sounds of rock bands playing loudly at the many outdoor stadiums that populate the big city. All this music nearly caused Pikachu to shock Ash a thousand times and Brock was caught up in a mosh pit. Every time he tried to get away, he was dragged into another pit. Misty actually went back to the hotel they were staying because Togepi started to cry because of the loud noise. Ash was the only one enjoying himself, seeing many trainers go nuts when a band plays their favorite rock songs. He also thought the guys on stage were crazy to dress up like members of an 80's hair band. The music was finally getting on Pikachu's nerves. It was too loud for her.

    "**PIKA!! PIKACHU!!! CHU!!**" Pikachu yelled out while placing her paws on her ears to block out the noise,

    "Well, if you want to go back, go ahead Pikachu!! **I'm staying here to rock!!**" Ash yelled out, making his voice loud enough for Pikachu to hear over the pounding music. A second later, a beat up Brock appeared.

    "Ash... I hate mosh pits. I hate rock music! **I hate Rockstar City!!** I'm saving myself!!" Brock yelled out over the music,

    "Fine with me, Brock!! Take Pikachu with you!! She doesn't like the music as well!" Ash yelled out as Pikachu hopped into Brock's arms.

    "What about you, Ash?!!" Brock asked, his head pounding from the drum solo of one rock band on stage.

    "I'm staying, Brocko!! **I want to rock!!** I'll see you guys back at the hotel later!!!" Ash said as he made his way to a group of Pokémon trainers head banging along with the beat of the song. Brock and Pikachu looked at Ash having a wail of a good time and decided not to rain on his parade and left.

    "I never knew Ash was a fan of rock music. I bet this was the real reason for coming to this crazed city." Brock said in a normal tone of voice. Since they were away from the park, he could talk normally instead of having to yell over the music.

    "Pika, pika." Pikachu added. Back at the park, Ash sat down on a bench as the rock band he was head banging to ended their stint on stage.

    "**YEAH!!** You guys rock!! We'll be here for the whole week, including the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament!! Don't forget... We're the Professors Of Thrash!! We'll return!!" The lead signer yelled out as the group left the stage and some crew guys started changing around the stuff for the next band. Ash wiped away some sweat from his face and wondered about that letter he got from the Pokémon Center earlier. It was still in his pocket and he opened it up.

    To Ash Ketchum...

    I can't begin to tell you how much I enjoyed meeting up with you. At first, I thought you were some boy who was so stubborn for his own good, but I saw that you have a heart of gold and would be willing to help you anybody, whether it would be a Pokémon or a person in need of help. Ever since the last time we met, I've been waiting or the next time I would see you.

    Now, I can't help it any longer. I think you're the funniest, nicest and cutesy boy I have ever met. You're really cute when you're dumb and I like that about you. Since you're off to Rockstar City, I know you'll beat the pants off of the other trainers. I'll be cheering for you during the tournament as well.

    I'll be thinking about you, Ashy.

    From a secret admirer

    "A secret admirer, huh? I know that I became friends with a lot of girls during my Pokémon Journey, but who could it be?" Ash asked himself as the next rock band to take the stage started jamming, breaking Ash's concentration. The person called him, "Ashy." Only a few people called him that, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Ash was starting to get a bit tired and he walked back to the hotel to call it a night. Inside the room that Misty, Brock and Ash have gotten, the Water Pokémon trainer was dreaming. Dreaming about one thing or one person... Ash. Since the two of them met 4 years ago, Misty has started to think about Ash not only as a friend, but as someone she could spend a lifetime with. Someone she could fall in love with.

    "I'll tell him. I'll tell him if he wins or loses this big tournament. Ash Ketchum, you will be mine. I hope he has the same feelings as I do." Misty said to herself quietly as she finally fell asleep. Looks like Ash has another secret admirer to keep an eye on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    The trainers started to arrive at Rockstar City to get a spot in the tournament. Each one for them signed up at the Pokémon Center, hoping for a shot to the Pokémon League Championship at the Indigo Plateau. After 2 days of waiting and over 1,000 trainers signing up, the entire city held the opening ceremonies. Actually, the ceremony itself was a big rock concert where all the trainers and their Pokémon were treated to a very exciting rock show. At halftime, the boss of the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament gave the opening speech. And it was interesting.

    "Greetings, y'all!! And welcome all you dang foreigners from other nations!! Dear lord, be with our guests and prepare them for the butt whipping they are about to receive!!" The Tournament official said and everybody went absolutely crazy. Most of the trainers, including Ash, were wondering what was up with this guy.

    "Pikachu? Pika pika?" Pikachu asked,

    "Yeah. I don't get it also, Pikachu. I think the guy who runs this city is not from here whatsoever." Ash said. As the opening ceremonies continued, Ash kept on reading that small letter he got at the Pokémon Center upon arrival in Rockstar City. He thought that Misty was the one who wrote him the love note, but he would know Misty's handwriting if he saw it a hundred meters away. He mentally crossed Misty out as the person who wrote him the love letter. There was no way she would have feelings for him.

    _It couldn't be Misty. Ever since you broke her bike, she's been saying that she'll leave once you pay her back, Ash. I don't think she would ever have feelings for you. She would rather be your friend. But... who is the girl that wrote you the note?_ Ash asked himself as the ceremonies came to a close. He had to get this little problem out of his mind before the tournament starts. He can't afford to think about love during a match. The first part of the Tournament is going to start tomorrow and Ash needed to think about those 30 battles he has to fight.

End Of Part 1

I know that the letter was real crappy. I never did write a love letter before, so go ahead and flame me for that. Next, Ash and his Pokémon take to the battlefields of Rockstar City in hope of getting a winning average good enough to be in the top 32 to move onto the second and most important round. Also, the secret admirer will make her appearance. Who do you think the admirer is?

As usual, please read and review and leave me any constructive critism for me to improve my writing ability. Have a question? Send them to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com.

Mario Alvarado  
5/8/2003


	2. Part 2

Disclaimers:  
    I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak own it. If I did own Pokémon, the Pokémon games will have 10 Pokémon in your party instead of 6. Isn't that what I said in the last chapter?

Mario Alvarado's Notes:  
     Okay, if you read the first part, Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu arrived at Rockstar City for the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament. The winner gets a one-way ticket to the Indigo Pokémon League Championships. While Ash checks out Rockstar City's constant rock concerts, he reads a love letter from a secret admirer that was given to him by Nurse Joy. Even though Ash has this and the tournament to worry about, Misty has been gathering up her courage to make Ash hers if he wins or loses this tournament. And I plan to debut Ash's secret admirer in this part. I'll give you 10 bucks if you guess who it is. Only I know.

Oh, I should put the ages in here also for the hell of it. Just for you people wondering how old Ash, Misty and the others are. Ash is 14, Misty is 16, Brock is 19 and Ash's secret admirer is 14.

The Secret Admirer Mess Up  
Part 2

    The morning arrived and Ash and Pikachu were ready to fight. The rules of the Tournament are as follows. Each trainer must compete a minimum of 30 battles over a 3-day period, with each day starting at Noontime and ending at 6 P.M. local time. Also, a trainer can use only two Pokémon out of the six during each battle. The reason for using two Pokémon is so the battles will be much faster. The 32 trainers with the best winning averages or win/loss records will move onto the actual Tournament. The trainer who makes it through the 4 single elimination battles, will be crowned the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament Champion and will get a one-way ticket into the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau. Just 30 minutes before Rockstar City belongs to all trainers and all hell broke loose, Ash was giving his Pokémon line-up a final pep talk. Pikachu, Totodile, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Noctowl and Phanpy were all ears.

    "Okay, guys. This is the moment we have been waiting for!! In less than a half hour, Rockstar City will be swarming with other Pokémon trainers just waiting to take us out. We must win all the matches we can before the 3-day deadline. Are you ready?!!" Ash asked, trying to get his Pokémon psyched up for the battle ahead of them. All of his Pokémon were eager to battle and they showed it. After recalling all of the Pokémon back into their Poké Balls, Ash and Pikachu exited the Pokémon Center and met up with Misty and Brock near the center of the city.

    "About time you showed up, Ash. This thing was going to start without you." Misty said teasingly,

    "I was giving my Pokémon a last minute speech. I'm ready to go crazy in this town!!" Ash said as he punched his right fist into his left palm, just waiting to kick ass.

    "Are you sure you don't need us, Ash?" Brock asked. When the big day arrived, Ash asked Misty and Brock not to accompany him to prove to them that he can battle without their usual assistance.

    "Positive, Brock. I want to do this on my own. And to show you two that I battle without any help from you." Ash answered. With each passing minute, the trainers arrived and were all chomping at the bit to fight. In the past 3 tournaments at Rockstar City, a lot of trainers would start battles mere seconds after the tournament officially began!! And a lot of trainers competed in well over 60 matches instead of the 30 minimum. The reason for the high match count is that you would have a better shot of making the cut into the second and most important phase of the tournament, because of a high win/loss total. With a few minutes before all hell broke loose, the big boss of the city appeared on a stage where just a few minutes ago, some dude guillotined his own head off during a rock show.

    "Hear ye, hear ye!!! The time for the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament has arrived!! So, let's get this party started... **RIGHT NOW!!!**" The guy said as the final countdown started. The trainers counted down the remaining seconds and at zero, the first phase of the tournament began. Just one mere second later, bolts of thunder, fireballs, water attacks, razor leafs and every kind of Pokémon attack in existence was unleashed all over the city. All hell broke loose all over Rockstar City. In the park, Ash was already in a battle with a Rockstar City girl. She attacked with an Octillery while Pikachu instinctively got into the fight and had the Water Pokémon on the ropes. As the crowd went crazy, Misty and Brock were in shock on how fast everybody got their Pokémon out and started to battle.

    "I've never seen a lot of battles start that fast before!!! There has to be already 24 matches in this park!!" Brock said as he watched a group of girls battle anybody that caught their eye in the melee,

    "Looks like Ash and Pikachu are already in a fight themselves." Misty said as she watched Ash and Pikachu take out the girl's Octillery and start defending itself against a Scyther. Already, a band was up on stage and was starting to blast out rock music to make the combatants fight more fiercely. It must have worked because Pikachu let loose a devastating Thunder attack to cook the Scyther well done.

    "**ALL RIGHT!!! WHO'S NEXT?!!!**" Ash yelled out as he waited for challenger #2, his eagerness to fight was showing.

    "It's not us. Let's get out of here, Misty. All this Rock music is giving me a headache." Brock said as he made his way out of the battlefield. Misty wanted to stay and watch Ash fight, but Togepi was crying again because it doesn't like the music either. So, she ended up following Brock back to the Pokémon Center where they could watch the fights go on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    It was already one hour into the battle and Ash has racked up 3 wins and 2 losses in his first matches. He heard that a few trainers are still undefeated after competing in 6 or 7 battles. Ash was a match over the .500 mark, but he needed wins... **NOW!!!** Pikachu and the others were just getting warmed up and were still eager to battle. Ash was walking down one of the main streets in Rockstar City, looking for some trainers.

    "Okay. Come on now. I need some opponents." Ash mumbled to himself as he walked by a café where some people were hiding themselves from the battle. All of a sudden, this kid Ash's age appears from the café, with a Poké Ball in hand.

    "Hold up, buddy! I heard you mumbling about needing some wins. Lucky for me, I'm one of the undefeated trainers in this tournament." The boy said,

    "Oh, really. Get ready to lose!!! Bayleef, go!!!" Ash said as he tossed a Poké Ball in the air and Bayleef appeared, ready for anything. Or at least Ash thought so because Bayleef happily tackled Ash to the ground.

    "Bay, bay!!" Bayleef said happily,

    "Not now, Bayleef. We got another battle." Ash said as he pointed to the boy, who let out his Pokémon. It was another Grass type. A Vileplume to be exact.

    "Use Razor Leaf, Vileplume!!" The boy yelled out. The giant, walking flower let loose a flurry of leaves right at Bayleef.

    "Dodge it, Bayleef!!" Ash ordered and Bayleef propelled herself out of harm's way with Vine Whip. Vileplume kept Bayleef on the defensive by attacking with a Vine Whip and Razor Leaf combo while Ash tried to think of a way to get Bayleef out of this predicament. The street was now filling up with Pokémon fans to see this battle.

    "Now use Acid, Vileplume!" Ash's opponent called out,

    "Crap. Bayleef, use Stun Spore!" Ash yelled out. Bayleef let loose some spores from the leaves around its neck and absorbed the acid attack, canceling out both attacks.

    "**That's it!!** Sleep powder, Vileplume!!" The boy yelled out, but Ash had another plan.

    "Use Vine Whip and send his Vileplume into the air!!" Ash ordered to Bayleef. Before Vileplume got a chance to use Sleep Powder, Bayleef wrapped its vines around Vileplume and chucked the Grass Pokémon high into the air. The Vileplume sailed high in the air until it started to come back down to earth. "Now, Body Slam it really hard!!!" Ash ordered. Bayleef knew what Ash wanted her to do so she used her Vines to propel herself into the air, on a crash course with Vileplume. Suddenly, the two Grass Pokémon collided about 20 feet in the air. The hit knocked out the boy's Vileplume, which was at a lower lever than Ash's Bayleef, so it didn't take much to knock out Vileplume. The knocked out Vileplume landed right into a garbage bin while Bayleef made a 10-point landing on the back of a pickup truck.

    "Aw, crap! Return Vileplume! Go, Wartortle!!" The boy yelled out as he recalled his knocked out Vileplume and sent out his Water Pokémon. Ash recalled Bayleef and saw Wartortle. It was much stronger than his Vileplume, but Pikachu could handle this.

    "Oh, thank you so much. Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash said as he looked at Pikachu. The small, mouse Pokémon just gave Ash a cute look before letting loose one of its usual Team Rocket special thunder attacks. It was all over right there as Wartortle fell to the ground, cooked.

    "Dammit, dammit, dammit!! You should have know that kid had a Pikachu on his head! **Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!**" The boy said to himself after recalling Wartortle and sulking away after losing. The crowd cheered for Ash as he and Pikachu accepted their accolades before heading off in search of more opponents within Rockstar City.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    The first day ended with Ash getting 13 wins and 7 losses out of 20 battles in his first day of competition. So far, he has a winning average of .650. While that is a good average, a bunch of trainers have more wins than him, one trainer is still undefeated in 18 fights and some are on the momentum of a 10 battle-winning streak. So, Ash and his Pokémon still have a way to go, but there is 2 more days of battling left. He and Pikachu were tired out at 6 P.M. when an official fired some gunshots in the air, signaling the end of the first day. He entered the Pokémon Center where he was staying and slowly trudged up to the counter.

    "Hi, Nurse Joy. Can you heal my Pokémon? I'm beat. And I wasn't the one fighting." Ash said tiredly as Joy picked up Pikachu from Ash's head and took his Poké Balls.

    "Don't worry about anything, Ash. Your Pokémon will be ready to battle after a good rest." Nurse Joy said as she was about to hand Ash's Pokémon to Chansey when something caught her eye. "Wait a minute Ash. I got something for you." Nurse Joy said before Ash took one more step,

    "What's that?" Ash asked,

    "This letter came for you an hour before. I think it's from the same person who wrote to you yesterday." Joy said as she handed Ash another small letter. Ash just shrugged his shoulders, placed the letter in his back pants pocket and slowly walked to his room where Brock was waiting for him.

    "Hi, Ash. How was your first day?" Brock said as he looked up from his Pokémon Breeding magazine,

    "Tiring." Ash said as he fell face first into his bed,

    "Well, take a break for a while. Misty and I are taking you to this place later where they serve great food and this rock band dressed up as doctors perform surgery on some dude on stage." Brock said, remembering what Misty had said to him about this place she accidentally discovered yesterday.

    "And is that band where the guy chopped his own head off on stage going to be there also?" Ash asked, grinning at the thought of seeing a rock band play with a headless lead singer.

    "I guess so." Brock answered,

    "Great. I don't want to get up for a while. Fetch me in a hour, will ya?" Ash asked as he turned himself over onto his back,

    "Sure, Ash. I'll go flirt with some cute girls outside. I might get lucky." Brock said as headed for the door,

    "You might get killed, Brocko." Ash said jokingly and he heard the door close. Now that Brock was gone, his Pokémon were recovering and Misty was out doing who knows what, Ash reached into his pocket and got out the letter he got from Joy.

    Once again, to the really cute Ash Ketchum...

    Those were some really great battles you were in. I especially liked the battle where you and your Bayleef beat that kid with the really powerful Grass Pokémon. You were really great out there in Rockstar City, Ash. I bet you'll make it all the way to the actual tournament if you keep winning.

    So... have you tried to figure out who am I, your secret admirer? Well, you'll just have to wait a bit longer. I want to see you fight some more awesome battles and make it to the tournament itself.

    I can't wait until tomorrow, Ashy. You'll beat the competition hands down and make it into the tournament!!

    Your secret admirer.

    _Ashy again? I really don't think it's Misty now. She would never call me that. Ever. And I know a lot of the girls who I became friends with don't have any crushes on me. Or at least I think so. All signs probably point to one girl with a Ditto... I'm so tired. I just want to get some... rest._ Ash thought to himself before letting slumber take over his body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Over at the restaurant district of Rockstar City, Misty got off the phone with Brock, telling her that he and Ash were on their way. When Brock got back to Ash's room, he was already up and about after his nap. Misty walked around the entertainment district where she would meet up with Ash and Brock. It was there she saw a person whom she never thought would be at a place like Rockstar City.

    "Duplica?!! What are you doing here?!!" Misty asked surprised. Sure enough, the Ditto trainer was watching some guys with really long hair and clown makeup play rock music. Duplica gasped a bit and turned to face Misty. There, she spotted the red head Water Pokémon trainer glaring at her.

    "I heard that Ash was competing in the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament. So, I came to cheer him on." Duplica answered. In her mind, Duplica wished she had changed her hairstyle from the two ponytails she usually wears all the time.

    "Cheer him on? I bet you're here to steal him from me!!" Misty said, her jealous side now taking over. She knew that Duplica had a crush on Ash, so she was shocked to find her rival for Ash's affection at the same place she was. Ash and Brock were going to be there in a few minutes and the last thing Misty wanted was to have Duplica here.

    "Steal him from you? What are you saying Misty?" Duplica asked, playing a bit dumb because she knows that Misty has a crush on Ash, just like she does.

    "You can't have Ash! **He's mine!!** I known him forever and I know he has feelings for me." Misty said,

    "Do you actually know how he feels about you, Misty? You're going to put words in his mouth." Duplica said,

    "I know he loves me! He doesn't love you! He barely knows you! I've been with him ever since he started his Pokémon Journey and he has yet to pay me back for busting up my bike." Misty shot back.

    "And what will you do when he gives you that bike? Yell at him? Call him an idiot? Say he'll never become anything? You just want that bike and that's it." Duplica said, stating a hard known fact about how Misty usually treats Ash.

    "That's a lie, Duplica!! **And you know it!**" Misty said. She denied it but she knew it was true.

    "And what will happen if Ash doesn't have the same feelings you have for him?" Duplica asked,

    "Oh, I got ways to make him see things my way." Misty said, referring to her giant mallet she always carries. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I have to see Ash shortly." She said before walking away down the street. Duplica just shook her head and left the entertainment district for the safety of one of Rockstar City's Pokémon Centers. Upon entering her room, she let Ditto out of its Poké Ball.

    "She likes Ash? But, she always puts him down 24-7. Seems like this is one battle I might not win, Ditto." Duplica said as she lied down on the bed,

    "Ditto, dit. Ditto." Ditto said,

    "I don't want to force myself on him like what Misty has planned. So, that's why I've been writing those little notes to him." Duplica added,

    Ditto, ditto. Dit." Ditto said,

    "No, I don't think that's a waste of time. People have been writing love notes for years! And I'm not going to let this little crush I have for Ash take over my judgment. I just have to know if he likes me. That's all." Duplica said. Ditto didn't say another thing as Duplica started to doze off and go to sleep.

End Of Part 2

If any of you reviewers guessed that Ash's secret admirer is Duplica... you're right. I guess you people do know me very well. Now you're all guessing what plans I have in store for Ash as he continues his mission to win as many battles as he can to secure a spot in the Tournament, unaware that Misty is planning to win his affections while Duplica is taking a more subtle approach to tell Ash how she feels about him.

Next, I plan to have Team Rocket appear in Part 3 and they will play a big part in derailing Ash's hopes to make it farther into the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament. And Misty will get in on all the action too!! I could make this an AAML fic or I could make this an Ash/Duplica fic. Just wait and see.

As usual, please read and review. Any questions? Send them to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com.

Mario Alvarado  
5/30/2003


	3. Part 3

Disclaimers:  
    I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak own it. There. That's enough from me.

Mario's Notes:  
    Seems like it takes me forever to get some inspiration these days. Life has dealt me a lot of friggin' curve balls these past few months and that has caused a really big ass case of writer's block. And I hate it. It's difficult when you can't get any ideas for stories when a case of writer's block won't go away. Anyhoo, I will continue with this fic in hopes that one, small something gives me a kick in the ass to continue writing. If any of you fellow readers can spare a few ideas and send them my way, I'll gladly take them. I'll take just about anything!! And I do mean **ANYTHING!!!!** Or if any of you readers know of a few Pokémon fanfics that are pretty good and worth reading, tell me where I can find it. 

    Last time, The Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament got underway and all hell broke loose in the city. Ash and Pikachu were already fighting other trainers, while Misty met her rival for Ash's affection. Everybody's favorite Ditto trainer, Duplica!!

    Before I start, I want to thank Daniel Rodriguez for giving me an idea that gave me the kick in the ass I was looking for and desperately needed. He e-mailed me this idea that I used for today's part. So, many thanks go out to Daniel for helping me out big time. This part is the longest so far. I feel like I'm back!!

The Secret Admirer Mess Up  
Part 3

    During the nights between each day of the Tournament, the people of Rockstar City do what they like to do best: **ROCK ALL NIGHT LONG!!!** The second day of the citywide battle ended and all of the town were jamming. Even the trainers themselves were getting down with their bad selves. Any newcomers to the city are surprised to hear rock music play 24/7 in this city. Especially if you're a newcomer to the city and you're with Team Rocket. Then, it would be overwhelming. It was to Jessie, James and Meowth as they made their arrival at the outskirts of the city before Midnight.

    "So this is Rockstar City. No wonder they called it that. These guys play rock music all day." Meowth said. He along with Jessie and James were standing at the entrance to the city.

    "Argh!! I hate rock music!! **I already hate this town!!** Why are we here, anyway?" Jessie asked, already covering her ears as the trio entered the music blaring city.

    "We followed the twerps to this city to capture that Pikachu, Jessie. That is what we always do." James answered, reminding her once again of their long time plan that still has not worked.

    "And this time, James and I devised a good plan." Meowth added,

    "What plan, Meowth? All of your plans end up having us blasting off by that twerp's Pikachu." Jessie said, becoming more agitated with everything the two said. The music wasn't helping her with her agitation either.

    "Jessie, the twerp is competing in the Pokémon tournament this city hold every year. So, we'll grab Pikachu after the twerp has put it through a lot of battles." James said,

    "James, we tried that already. What makes you think this time it will work?" Jessie asked, getting more annoyed by the minute.

    "It will, Jess. All we have to do is interfere in the twerp's bout, knock out his opponent's Pokémon with this little beauty I got from HQ and plant the evidence on the twerp, causing him to be disqualified." Meowth answered, tossing a can of Poké-Out Spray into the air and catching it. Poké-Out is banned in all tournaments in the Pokémon World. They catch you using that, you're toast.

    "Finally, while he's moping over being kicked out of the city, we'll snatch that Pikachu." James said cheerfully, thinking that this plan will actually work. Jessie on the other hand, still wasn't so sure. She just wanted to find a quiet spot where they don't plan rock music all the time.

    "I still think it's not going to work at all." Jessie said to herself as the trio decided to sneak into a hotel to get some shut eye for their big day of hunting down Ash. And it wouldn't take them long until they find Ash and Pikachu on this, the final day of the first part of the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    The citizens of Rockstar City are not morning people. After a night of rockin' and partying down, nobody was up at sunrise. Everybody was still groggy, still sick and had major hangovers from drinking and partying to really loud music. Even the trainers, who are competing in the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament, are feeling the effects. Two straight days of Pokémon battles and endless rock music were making everybody real tired out. Since the final day of battling doesn't start until Noon, everybody's sleeping in. All of Rockstar City was still snoozing in bed at 7 A.M., except for one particular trainer who owns two Dittos and has a room on the same floor and in the same hotel that Ash Ketchum is in.

    Duplica didn't go to any rock shows or stayed up all night partying like everybody else. Instead, she was wide awake after taking a long shower and getting dressed. Right now, she was sitting in front of her desk in her room, writing down something on a small piece of paper.

    "I bet Ash won't even get up for a few more hours. That is more than enough time to make my last note to him." Duplica said to herself as she wrote her note to Ash. Duplica was planning on finding Ash later in the day and letting him know how she really feels about him. All she was hoping for was if Misty doesn't have the same plans for Ash as well. If Misty did try to get Ash all to herself, all of her planning would have become nothing but a waste of time. She finished writing the note and was satisfied with what she wrote to Ash. Duplica applied a small amount of pink lipstick on her lips and left a kiss mark on the letter. The small letter was placed inside an envelope with Ash's name on it. Since a friend of hers told her where Ash's room was, she decided to slip the love letter underneath his door instead of taking it to Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. Duplica wiped away the lipstick from her lips and quietly exited her room and walked down the hall to where Ash was staying. She kneeled down and pushed the letter underneath the door.

    _There. I just love making these love notes to Ash. I wonder if he knows who this secret admirer is yet?_ Duplica thought to herself. She smiled at the thought to Ash and her together as a couple. As soon as Duplica stood up and turned around, there was Misty. Standing right in front of her with a look of pure hatred on her face. The two girls were mentally shooting daggers at each other as both of them just glared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither girl was about to back down until either Misty of Duplica got Ash.

    "**What did you just do?!!!**" Misty demanded sharply. Duplica was taken back by her harshness toward her about Ash. It was true that Misty and Ash have been together for a long time, but Misty was making this like a contest that she must win. Duplica takes this in stride and tries to start a casual conversation.

    "Oh, I just saw this letter addressed to Ash on the ground and I slipped it under his door." Duplica said. Misty wasn't buying it at all. She knew that it was another love letter written by Duplica. Misty was very close to slapping Duplica, but held off as she took another approach. She approached the Ditto trainer very closely, intent on scaring Duplica.

    "You come near MY Ash, I promise you, you will regret it." Misty whispered harshly before making her way to her room that she was sharing with another female Water Pokémon trainer. Duplica watched Misty walk away, sensing that Misty's jealous side is overriding her good sense. In fact, this whole deal of getting Ash was getting too serious.

    _Maybe I should back out before it's too late. But, if I did that, Misty would get Ash and make his life a living hell. Come on, Duplica!! Just be your nice self and find Ash and reveal yourself as he secret admirer before Misty kills him!!_ Duplica thought to herself. Full of confidence, she decided to take a walk in the park before everybody started to wake up. Later in the morning, the people of Rockstar City started to wake up. At that time, Ash Ketchum forced himself to get up. It was 10:31 A.M. and he wanted to get something to eat before he went to get his Pokémon at the Center. His head was pounding hard, due to being at a concert where these rock dudes fed this guy to a giant Pokémon on stage.

    "Man, that's the last time I'm seeing that band where they feed people to this giant, evil Pokémon. My head is pounding like a pair of drums." Ash groaned as he forced himself out of bed. His mother always said that a good hot shower will make the pounding stop. So, he took her advice. 10 minutes later, Ash was out of the shower, feeling a little bit better. The pounding was gone and he got dressed. As soon as he tied up his sneakers, he saw something on the ground, near the door. It was another love note. "What? Another one?" Ash asked himself as he kneeled down and picked up the small letter from the floor. Once again, it was a love letter. He opened it up and this is what it said.

    Hi, Ashy.

    Today's the big day for you, right? It's the day where you get into the actual tournament itself. You battled like a true Pokémon Master these past 2 days. I know you'll make it into the tournament.

    I just can't wait until later tonight when the people in charge of this tournament announce your name as one of the 32 trainers. If you don't make it in, don't worry. I'll make all of your worries go away.

    Who knows? Maybe I'll introduce myself to you today... or tonight... or when you least expect it.

    From your secret Admirer.

    P.S. Here's a little kiss from me to motivate you today.

    Ash started to blush when he saw the pink lipstick on the letter. Whoever this girl was, she was serious about getting him. On the other hand, Ash was excited to read that his secret admirer would make her appearance in the final day of competition. This gave him another reason to make it in.

    _I have an odd feeling that today is the day I'll meet this secret admirer of mine. But, I have to fight in some more battles, so I can't worry about that now. I just hope Misty isn't playing a trick on me. Actually, I hope it's Duplica. I really miss her..._ Ash thought to himself. He placed the letter into his backpack, left his room where Brock was still having his usual Officer Jenny dreams and headed to the Pokémon Center to get Pikachu and the others. After having a big breakfast down at the city's restaurant district, Ash arrived at the city square to start day 3. And it was going to be a long one for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    It was past 3 P.M. on the final day of the citywide competition and many trainers are fighting like there's no tomorrow. This was their last chance to be one of the top 32 trainers with the best winning percent averages due to their win/loss records. Ash was one of those trainers. His current win/loss record is 35 wins and 15 losses. With a winning percentage of .700, Ash would have easily made it into the top 10 and be secured with a good spot for the elimination part of the tournament. Unfortunately for him, Misty wouldn't even tell him that he currently is in the top five at that time. Misty bumped into Ash after the gun sounded and everybody was off fighting. She has been too preoccupied about making her plans to tell Ash how she really feels about him and how she'll make him realize it with the help of her mallet. Right now, Ash was tired about having Misty shove him right towards any trainer she saw. She has been doing that to him all day.

    "Misty, Pikachu and my Pokémon are beat. We just want to stop right now. I know my average is good enough to get us into the elimination tournament." Ash said, but Misty was just too focused on having Ash win as many battles as he and his Pokémon possibly can.

    "I don't want to hear another word out of you, Ash. You still have 3 hours left and you and Pikachu are going to find as many guys as you can and battle them!!" Misty said eagerly as she took Ash's hand and dragged him down the street. She smiled with glee, knowing that Ash has no chance of getting away from her if she drags him to every battle. After he gets into the tournament, she will tell him how she really feels about him.

    _Hee, hee. My plan is working!! I have Ash all to myself today and he's going to be mine, whether he likes it or not!! And there's nothing that little miss Ditto trainer Duplica can do about it._ Misty thought to herself, continuing to drag Ash down the street.

    _I was planning to take it easy today. Oh, man. I wished I didn't take her bike after all. She's worse than a drill sergeant. I'd rather face Gary again than hang with her in crazy woman mode._ Ash thought to himself as Misty dragged him to the park where another rock band was about to start playing. There was not a single trainer at the park and Misty wasn't happy about that. Seems like all this hard rock music has finally made her snap during their visit to Rockstar City. She didn't see anybody around.

    "Take a 5 minute break, Ketchum. I'm off to find a lot of trainers and drag them here to battle you!!" Misty said sternly as she showed poor Ash down onto a bench and she sprinted off in search of opponents. Actually, she wasn't going to find anybody for Ash to face. Misty actually wanted to finalize her plan of snagging Ash and winning this contest against Duplica for Ash's affections. After finding a nice spot to lie down, rest and make her plans to get Ash all to herself, Misty swore she heard a familiar voice.

    _Huh? I thought I heard somebody talking over here._ Misty thought as she quietly made her way towards the voice. Shortly, she found another hidden glade and saw Duplica talking with her two Dittos, Ditto and Mini-Dit.

    "Well, this is it. I think after Ash gets his spot in the elimination tournament tonight, that will be the time I reveal that I am his secret admirer." Duplica said,

    "Ditto, ditto." Both Ditto and Mini-dit agreed. Duplica was just glowing with happiness while Misty was ready to explode like a volcano! Duplica recalled both of her Pokémon when Misty barged onto the scene.

    "**DUPLICA!!!**" Misty yelled out, scaring the Ditto trainer into jumping to the ground. Duplica turned around and for the second time today, saw the look of pure hate on Water Trainer's face.

    "Misty?!! What the hell are you doing here?!!" Duplica asked, shocked to see Misty once again. Her shock gave way to hatred as the two girls were once again locked in a staredown. This fight would determine in who would get Ash Ketchum.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Ten minutes passed by since Misty left Ash and Pikachu back in the park. He was unaware that Misty was engaged in a standoff with Duplica. Ash yawned a little and was starting to get bored.

    "Gee, Pikachu. I wonder where Misty went off to? She said she was going to find more trainers for us." Ash said,

    "Pika, pika. Pi, pikachu." Pikachu said,

    "I guess you're right." Ash agreed. There was a moment of silence between the two before Pikachu got an idea.

    "Pika pi. Pikachu, pika pika." Pikachu said,

    "You're right. Let's beat it!!" Ash said as Pikachu hopped onto Ash's head. Suddenly, this kid Ash's age runs into the park, acting like he got his head chopped off. The kid ran right towards Ash. He looked like he drank too much Mountain Dew, Jolt cola and overdosing on speed pills. He was so damn hyper, because he was nearing his goal of having a winning percent average that would get him into the elimination tournament.

    "Need a fight!! Need a fight!! **NEED A FIGHT!!!** **I must fight you!!!** **FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!!!!**" The kid said hastily as he pointed to Ash. Pikachu and Ash just sighed as he reached for a Poké Ball.

    "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Ash asked himself as the kid already let loose his first Pokémon, a Kecleon.

    "**OkayKecleon!! Wehavetobeatthepantsoffthiskidnow!!!!**" The hyper kid said, not even taking a breath. His Kecleon just sighed, knowing that if this kid fought during the first day of the tournament instead of playing Gran Turismo 3 all day, he wouldn't be in this mess.

    "All right, Pikachu. Let's make this quick!!" Ash said,

    "Pikachu!!" Pikachu yelled out as it jumped down to the ground. As the fight began, Team Rocket was hiding in some trees with their Meowth balloon ready to fly at a moment's notice. James was busy searching for the twerp with his pair of binoculars.

    "Hey! There's the twerp!! And he's and his Pikachu are tired out from fighting!!" James said as he jumped down to the ground in front of Jessie and Meowth. Jessie thought James was lying so she took the binoculars and climbed up to where James was at. After spotting Ash and Pikachu fighting Kecleon and the kid on speed, she jumped back down on the ground.

    "You're right, James. Now what do we do?" Jessie asked. Meowth already has the answer.

    "**We get them!!**" Meowth said with an evil smirk on his face. Both Jessie and James agreed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Back at the hidden grove near the park, Misty and Duplica were still in a staredown, neither girl was going to back down at all. Misty had a very dark look on her face. She was ready to fight and teach Duplica a lesson she'll never forget.

    "I warned you about getting near **MY** Ash!! And now you will have to pay the consequences." Misty exclaimed,

    "Well, Misty. Just... bring it!" Duplica shot back. Just mere seconds before both girls were going to lay the Smackdown on each other's candy asses, a big explosion rocked the park and the sounds of trainers and people yelling followed.

    "What was that?" Misty asked as more people started to panic. There was another blast and a person yelling. A voice that Misty knew very well.

    "Sounds like somebody screwed up big time and blew up the park." Duplica said as she went to find out what the hell was up. Misty knew deep in her heart that Ash was in trouble. And she also knew who it was that is attacking him.

    "**Team Rocket!!** Those idiots are here in Rockstar City?!!" Misty asked herself as she ran out of the grove and to the center of the park where she last left Ash. Misty saw Team Rocket attack Ash and the kid with some new Pokémon and it looked like Team Rocket had the upper hand. After knocking out the other kid's Pokémon with the spray, Team Rocket now directed their attacks on Ash and Pikachu.

    "**HA HA HA HA!!!** Finally, a plan that is going well for us!!" Jessie said cheerfully as their new Pokémon just let loose many attacks on Ash. Pikachu was already being manhandled by a fighting Pokémon while Ash was dodging Razor Leafs and Poison Sting attacks.

    "Yeah!! We might succeed this time." James said as his Victreebel actually obeyed James without eating his head and used its vine whip to grab Ash, slam him hard into a wall and knocking him out. Meowth saw Ash on the ground and planted the can in his back pocket, in clear view of everybody.

    "Now to grab Pikachu!" Jessie said as she was about to snatch Pikachu, but some other people had other ideas. And that consisted of a bunch of guys wearing clown makeup.

    "**Hold it lady!!!** Ain't nobody going to ruin this day for us rock bands!!" A lead guitarist for one of the bands said as he and a lot of other members of different bands showed up. Their guitars were already hooked up to real big amps set on high.

    "Oh, buzz off rock boy!! **Your music sucks!!** Give me Backstreet Boys any day!!" Jessie said. That remark got everybody who heard that pissed off.

    "**Backstreet Boys?!!! That did it!!!** Let's get ready to show this beeoch how to rock!!!" The lead guy yelled out. The band members started tuning up their instruments while James and Meowth were wondering what's up.

    "Say Jessie... what group did you like?" James asked,

    "Some boy band. Why, James?" Jessie answered,

    "Because this place is Rockstar City!!! **AND EVERYBODY HERE HATES BOY BANDS!!!**" Meowth yelled out as the members glared evilly at Team Rocket.

    "Wobbuffet!!!" Jessie's Wobbuffet said as it made its usual appearance out of the Poké Ball to annoy Jessie.

    "Get back in your ball!!" Jessie said as she recalled Wobbuffet into its Poké Ball. Suddenly, it was judgment day for Team Rocket.

    "Okay, Team Loser!!! Eat this!! **1,2,3,4!!!**" The lead guitarist yelled out as he and the rest of the bands played one big, very high and extremely loud guitar riff, which caused Team Rocket's new Poké snatcher machine to explode, sending Jessie, James and Meowth airborne once again! Their plan screwed up once again.

    "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!" The trio yelled out as they went sailing into the sky,

    "**WOBBA!!!**" Jessie's Wobbuffet added as Team Rocket disappeared into the distance. The crowd started to form back into the park, wondering what happened. The hyper kid finally came to and found his Pokémon knocked out by something that no Pokémon can do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Ash was coming to after being hit hard by one of Wobbuffet's counters when somebody grabbed his by the shirt and hastily dragged him up. Whoever it was, this person was really pissed off.

    "You've got a lot of explaining to do, kid!!!" A man said angrily. Ash didn't know what was going on at that point.

    "What? What do you mean by that?" Ash asked. Then, the man threw him to the ground hard. Moments later, Ash was hit in the head by an empty spray can. Ash picked it up and saw the words Poké-Out on it.

    "**See that, punk?!!** You used that to knock out that poor kid's Pokémon!! And that is a no-no in this town!!" The man yelled out as he tossed a small book that said "rules" on it. Ash took one look at the book and remembered that Nurse Joy didn't even give Ash a book.

    "What rules? You people didn't even give us a rulebook in the first place." Ash said as he tossed the can into the trash and he tossed the small rulebook in as well. That sealed his fate in the tournament.

    "**Shut up!!!** Because of this, your ass is disqualified from this tournament!! Now, get out of this town!!" The guy said as he pointed to the way out of the park. Ash knew it was useless. Now he knew why people in Rockstar City are assholes. Ash got to his feet and started to walk away. He stopped for a second and turned around to face the people of the city.

    "**FINE!! Have it your way, assholes!! This town sucks ass, anyway!!**" Ash yelled out to the crowd, giving them "The Bird" as he left the park.

    "**Yeah!** You better not come back in this city!! And we'll make sure the Pokémon League bans you from competing for a long time!!!" The man yelled out at Ash's retreating form. Every trainer there didn't see Ash use the can of Poké-Out during his battle. Team Rocket interfered just a minute after the fight started. Ash wasn't even to his hotel room when Misty bumped into him. Just like the guy who berated him about cheating to win, Misty had a few things to say to Ash. She was still angry about Duplica still trying to get Ash that her mad side took over.

    "I knew you were just some flash in the pan trainer, Ash. **I knew you were weak!**" Misty said harshly,

    "**Just shut up, Misty!!** I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap!!" Ash said as he tried to get into the hotel, but Misty wouldn't let him in until she was finished.

    "You're not going anywhere until you say to me that you are a crappy trainer and you'll never become a Pokémon Master." For 5 minutes, Misty called Ash everything in the book and she wouldn't even let him defend himself, nor would she let Pikachu get in a word. Ash couldn't believe what was going on. He was just disqualified for allegedly using an illegal spray to knock out his opponent's Pokémon when it was actually Team Rocket who planted the evidence on him, now he's not allowed to compete in any Pokémon League sanctioned tournament for 3 years because of this, now he has Misty berating him about being some poor trainer. This was the final straw. Ash and Misty have been friends for a long time, but he can't stand her constant putdowns. Ash took off his backpack and reached into one of the pockets. He retrieved an envelope full of money. This was the bike money that he has been saving up for a long time.

    "Here's your damn money for your crap bike. Misty Waterflower, **I never want to see you ever again!!**" Ash said as he pushed Misty out of his way and made a beeline right for his room. Pikachu just glared at Misty, just begging her to come up to Ash so he could shock her. Just after she looked into the envelope that everything just sank in.

    _What did I just do? I just lost Ash as my friend!! Misty, you're an idiot!!_ Misty thought to herself. She debated whether to go apologize to Ash or just walk away. As she entered the hotel, she spotted Brock running towards the elevators. Seconds later, Ash exited one of them and handed his key to the guy at the main desk.

    "**Ash!!** I heard Team Rocket was in town and you got DQ because of them. **What happened?!!**" Brock asked, his voice full of concern about what just transpired.

    "You don't want to know, I want to go home and let's get out of here!!" Ash said, fighting back tears as he made his exit from the hotel.

    _I better go with him. Somebody has to look after him and make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble._ Brock thought. He decided to pick up his stuff later as he exited the hotel to find Ash. He then saw Misty standing near the entrance, holding an envelope.

    "Misty. What is going on here?!!" Brock asked. The answer he got wasn't the one he was looking for.

    "**WHY DO YOU CARE?!!** Ash hates me!!! I said that he was a cheater and now he doesn't want to see me again!!" Misty cried out, her tears spilling out from her eyes. The realization of losing Ash was now sinking in.

    "Did you yell before you thought again, Misty?" Brock asked again, already knowing the answer. Brock just wished that Misty wouldn't let her ego take over her judgment. Suddenly, this mob of people arrived at the hotel and they were ready to riot. This big guy who was leading the group came up to Brock.

    "Pardon me, son. Where's that little cheat Ketchum?" He asked sternly. His approach sacred Brock a bit and was glad that Ash got out of Dodge.

    _Whew. Good thing you got out of here fast, Ash. These people are ready to kill you._ Brock thought to himself before answering the man.

    "He left about 5 minutes ago." Brock answered,

    "Somebody call Officer Jenny and order her to bring that kid in!! We'll show him what we do to cheaters!! By beating him to a bloody pulp." The man said and everybody in the group started cheering like crazy. Misty was taken back by what the guy just said and let him have it.

    "Listen, you pompus freak!! Maybe if you got that Aipom out of your ass, you would have seen Team Rocket interfere in Ash's fight!!" Misty yelled out, 

    "Misty, maybe you should have listened to Ash's side of the story!! You're still angry about him being a cheater!!" Brock said. He was now getting pissed off at Misty for all of this. All of this nonsense was snowballing into something real big and unstoppable. And now, somebody else was going to ass their two cents. And that person was Duplica.

    "I knew that you were going to push him away, Misty. Now you've lost your chance to get him." Duplica said as she made her way into the center of the crowd,

    "**Shut up, Duplica!!** This crap wouldn't have happened if you didn't write those damn love letters to him!!!" Misty yelled,

    "Maybe you better learn to keep your mouth shut!" Duplica fired back, causing the crowd to start hooting and hollering. They were going to see a fight soon.

    "I dare you to say that to my face!!!" Misty said, getting face to race with her rival.

    "**Both of you, shut up!!!**" The guy yelled out as he pushed toe two girls away from each other, but he was met with the jeers of the crowd and the wrath of two pissed off young women.

    "**YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, BIG MAN!!!**" Both Misty and Duplica yelled out, making the crowd cheer loudly. The two girls were now ready to fight it out. This was it. No turning back now.

    "You want to fight about it, Duplica?!!!" Misty said angrily,

    "Bring it on." Duplica shot back.

End Of Part 3

**Damn!!** Team Rocket framed Ash for something he didn't do and now he's disqualified from the tournament!! Not only that, Misty thinks Ash cheated on purpose to get a fast win and she let him have it. And now, Misty and Duplica are going to fight!! A fight where the winner will get Ash?

Up next... the battle between Misty and Duplica!! A fight so big, it will have to be on **Pay-Per-View!!!** Who will win?!!

As always, please read and review. And if you have any spare ideas in your heads, go ahead and e-mail them to me at Hornet19us@Yahoo.com

Mario Alvarado  
7/1/2003


	4. Part 4

Disclaimers:  
    I think you all get the idea. But, to make sure the lawyers don't come after me... I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak own it.

Mario Alvarado's Notes:  
    Seems like it takes me forever to get some inspiration these days. Life has dealt me a lot of friggin' curve balls these past few months. And I hate it. But, the writing gods have smiled on me. After I placed part 2 up, Daniel Rodriguez sent in a review asking for a catfight between Duplica and Misty soon. This little request he gave me, along with an idea for part 3, has given me the kick in the ass I needed to get over Mt. Writer's Block at long last! **And it feels good!!!!**

    Okay... to put it simply, Misty and Duplica's rivalry to get Ash has heated up big time. While Ash begins to battle a kid who's really hyper, Team Rocket arrives and plants something on Ash to get him DQ from the event. Misty, thinking that Ash cheated to win, goes off on him big time. After being humiliated by the whole city, Ash ends his friendship with her, hands her money to buy a new bike and leaves Rockstar City. Now, Duplica arrives and the poop is about to hit the fan in a big way

    Daniel Rodriguez, if you're reading this... **your wish is my command!!!!** One catfight between Misty and Duplica, coming up!!! Enjoy!!!

The Secret Admirer Mess Up  
Part 4

    _This wasn't supposed to happen._ Misty continuously thought to herself as she continued her death stare down with Duplica. All of her carefully made plans were all for naught. Misty's ego once again gotten the better of her and now she lost the most important thing to her, Ash's friendship. In her mind, it was all Duplica's fault and she must get hers.

    "Misty? Can't we talk about this over some milkshakes?" Duplica asked, now afraid of what Misty has planned. Misty grabbed Duplica's shirt and got in her face.

    "I'm going to make you pay for everything you did to me, Duplica!" Misty growled,

    "Cash or credit?" Duplica asked jokingly, hoping beyond all hope that this will calm Misty down. Unfortunately, things are going to get real worse in a hurry.

    "No... I was thinking more like... **THIS!!**" Misty yelled out and all of a sudden, Duplica felt Misty's right palm slap her face very hard. It was now a war. Misty has fired the first shot. And the guys who were in the crowd knew it.

    "All right! Two chicks beating the hell out of each other!!" One of the guys yelled out and everybody started hooting and hollering. Not only is Rockstar City famous for its rock shows 24/7, this city is also famous for having a ton of catfights between girls each week. You want to see hot babes fight each other, come to Rockstar City!! Suddenly, Misty pushed Duplica to the ground hard, got on top of her and started to bitch slap the Ditto trainer.

    "I hate you!! I hate you!! **I HATE YOU!! I lost Ash!!**" Misty screamed out every time she hit Duplica in the face, scratching her face badly each time Misty hit her with her nails. After that, Misty started to bash Duplica's head against the sidewalk. Brock had seen enough and had to break this fight up before Duplica became seriously hurt.

    "Misty!! Stop this and get off of Duplica!!" Brock yelled out as he tried to grab hold of Misty. As soon as he did that, Misty got out of his grip and did something to him that no man would want to feel in their entire lives. Misty kicked Brock very hard in the nuts, causing every guy there to groan loudly and grab their own johnsons in response. Brock yelled out in pain and fell to the street, holding into his wounded package.

    "She just nailed him in the nuts!!! **OHHHH!!!!**" One of the guys yelled out, causing everybody there to cheer even more.

    "Why... me... god?" Brock muttered in pain to himself. Duplica shook out the cobwebs in her head to realize that Misty wasn't on her. She pushed herself up off the ground and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to check for any blood. There was a bit of it coming from the side of her mouth and some beginning to drip from a freshly made cut on her forehead.

    _Holy crap... she really wants to kill me!! She's crazy!! I don't want to die!!_ Duplica thought as she saw Misty charge at her for another beating. It wasn't going to happed as soon as Misty was within range, Duplica used both of her legs to kick Misty hard in the stomach, knocking the Water Pokémon trainer back about 10 feet. The crowd, mostly the guys were still going crazy about Brock getting hit in no man's land. As Misty gasped for air after being kicked in the breadbasket, Duplica got to her feet and looked around for a weapon, anything that could be used to keep Misty down. Unfortunately, Misty recovered fast enough and grabbed the weapon Duplica was about to get, a drum from one of drummer guys in a band. And he wasn't so happy about Misty grabbing his most prized possession.

    "**NO!!!!** My drums!! I got those autographed personally by Lars Ulrich of Metallica!!" The drummer yelled out as he tried to get his drums back, but Misty kicked him in the nuts as well.

    "It's over, Duplica!! You're about to get drummed!!" Misty said as she raised the drums over her head to hit Duplica,

    "NOT!!!" Duplica yelled out as she did some fancy break dancing moves, where Duplica's leg hit Misty's leg, which caused the Water trainer to lose her balance and fall to the ground again. This time, Duplica was the one to administer some bitch slapping as she got on top of Misty and slapped her silly. The sound of a police car racing towards and stopping at the scene was heard and the Rockstar City Officer Jenny appeared as she pushed her way through the crowd, who were still hooting at the catfight.

    "Okay!! What is going on here?!!" Jenny yelled out as she tried to separate Duplica from Misty. It didn't work because as soon as Duplica was off her, Misty pounced on Duplica for another beat down. Even though a lot of guys loved watching hot girls fight, a few of the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament officials were getting concerned that somebody would get hurt badly.

    "Officer! You must stop them from tearing each other apart!!" One of the City officials pleated with Officer Jenny, who was still trying to piece together what the hell is going on.

    "What?!! Stop that?!! I might need an army to separate them. Those two ladies are hell bent on killing each other, so let them do it." Officer Jenny said as Duplica managed to give Misty a hard slap to the face and escaped for now. It was time to end this. When Misty tried to tackle Duplica to the ground again for another session of bitchslapping, the Ditto Trainer had another idea. One that would turn the tide of the fight.

    "This is all your fault, Duplica!! **I LOST ASH!!!**" Misty yelled out,

    "MISTY!! Look over there!! It's Ash!!!" Duplica yelled out, using this distraction as a last minute effort to spare herself a defeat. 

    "Ash?!! WHERE?!!" Misty said as she looked to her left, but she didn't find Ash. All of a sudden, Duplica got a second wind, leapt up off the ground and swung her right fist at Misty's face really hard. A second later, Misty fell to the ground and didn't get up. Duplica nailed Misty with a right hook and Misty didn't even see that one coming.

    "Damn!! That redhead is a sucker for a right hook!! What a fight!!" One of the guys yelled out and everybody started cheering. After Misty was finally knocked out, Duplica fell to the ground, holding her right hand, which nearly broke upon impact. She was gasping for air and silently thanking God for giving her that second wind of energy. As some medics arrived to take a look at both girls, Officer Jenny finally restored order at the scene and one question was on her mind.

    "Can anybody tell me what the hell happened here?!! What is this crap I've been hearing about some kid using Poké-Out Spray, two girls fighting and Team Rocket? **HUH?!!!**" The teed-off officer asked, but nobody at the scene could give her a straight answer. Officer Jenny just gave an annoyed groan as the whole group started blaming each other for the earlier incidents.

    _I knew I should have become a NASCAR Crew Chief, instead of living in this damn city._ Jenny thought to herself as she plotted what to do next. Nobody was cooperating with her, she couldn't ask Misty anything because she was still knocked out, Nurse Joy was tending to an injured Duplica and that guy whom Misty kicked in the nuts is still out. Or so she thought. Brock moved around a bit and had recovered enough energy to get out of this damn town.

    "Man... that hurt. That's it. I'm getting the hell out of this town and finding Ash." Brock said as he gingerly got to his feet. He started to walk slowly away from the scene when Jenny grabbed a hold of him, wanting answers.

    "Hold it, buddy. You're not leaving here until you tell me what happened." Jenny said harshly, but Brock wasn't in the mood to answer questions. He wanted to get the hell out of Dodge!!

    "I don't have time for this!! I have to find Ash!! **So, back off!!** If I do, I'll call you." Brock said as he broke away from her grip and limped away from the scene,

    "HEY!! Get back here!! **You just can't leave!!**" Officer Jenny yelled to Brock, but all she got was the one-fingered salute from the Pokémon Breeder.

    _It's official!! I DO NOT want to have a girlfriend anymore!! After what I've seen, I want to save myself!_ Brock thought as he grabbed his gear and slowly walked to the exit of Rockstar City, hoping that he'll bump into Ash down the road and soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    6 P.M. came and went in the area and Ash was in front of a VidPhone inside a Pokémon Center in the small city of Import Town, better known for having get together of import racers, import tuners and import races. Basically, the place is like the Fast and the Furious. Inside the Center, Ash was telling his story to probably the person he didn't expect to tell his story. His rival, Gary Oak. After his fierce battle with him, Gary and Ash buried their rivalry, but they still argue over who's the best in Pallet. Today, Gary is listening to everything that happened to Ash earlier in the day.

    "I can't believe this crap happened... I just can't. I was so close from getting into the actual tournament. I had a good win/loss record that I would have made it in with ease. If it wasn't for Team Rocket and that damn Poké-Out spray..." Ash said as he pounded his fist into the wall where the VidPhone was hung on,

    "Well, Ash. Sounds like nobody likes you in that place now. But... where the hell were you and what competition were you in?" Gary asked,

    "The Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament at Rockstar City." Ash answered. This caused Gary to freak out a bit.

    "**WHAT?!!!** You entered the Rockstar Pokémon Tournament?!! I was in that last year!!" Gary said surprised,

    "Yeah. And I had a win/loss record that was in the top 10. If I wasn't DQ'ed, I would have made into the actual elimination tournament." Ash said. This made Gary act a bit crazier.

    "You had a win/loss record that was the 10 best? When I entered that, I was ranked 52nd!! **I lost more battles than I won!! HOW?!!** I'm just flabbergasted!" Gary said,

    "Looks like I beat you in that department somewhat. I got disqualified because Team Rocket got involved, planted a can of Poké-Out that got me disqualified and Misty got on my case. Why would she do that to me?" Ash said. Gary was digesting all of the events that happened to Ash and came up with only one answer.

    "Well, Ash. I'm no answer man. Maybe it was that time of the month for her. And I bet when you see Team Rocket, they're going to get it bad. Are you planning on coming back to Pallet in the next week? There's going to be a party at Gramps' lab and he was wondering if you could make it." Gary said,

    "Oh, I'll be there. Since I have nothing better to do. If I leave Import Town in the morning, I could make it back to Pallet in a few days." Ash answered,

    "Cool beans. Well, Ash. See ya." Gary said and he hung up. Ash put down the phone down on the receiver and walked back into the main lobby, where the big TV was showing the ceremony where the top 32 trainers will be picked to enter the elimination tournament. Ash didn't want to see this and was about to return to his room when the Center's Nurse Joy stopped him.

    "Aren't you going to watch the ceremony?" She asked,

    "Hell no. After what happened to me earlier, I never want to venture to this region ever again." Ash answered. Nurse Joy saw that Ash had a problem and wanted to help.

    "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Joy asked,

    "No. Are my Pokémon healed up, Nurse Joy?" Ash said, hoping to get the hell away from Rockstar City as soon as possible.

    "Yes. It only took a few minutes. They are waiting for you right now." Nurse Joy answered,

    "Good. I won't be in this region for much longer. As soon as morning comes around, me, Pikachu and the others are gone." Ash said as more trainers inside the center gathered around the TV to see the ceremony,

    "What about your friends that were with you when you arrived here?" Joy asked, asking about Misty and Brock, who were still in Rockstar City.

    "They know where I'll be. They always know." Ash said as he walked back to his room. He closed the door and laid on his bed as the trainers where being chosen to compete on TV. This has turned out to be one of the worst trips Ash has ever been on. As he dozed off to sleep, one thing popped in his mind.

    _Team Rocket. When you bump into me again, I promise you... I'll make you bastards pay!! With interest!!_ Ash thought to himself as he finally dozed off into sleep. He dreamed of having a better day tomorrow and hoped everything will go smooth on his trip back to Pallet.

End of Part 4

Now, tell me. Was that a good fight? I know I could have done better, but I'm saving my creative juices for a giant series of fights in Ash Ketchum: Formula One Driver. In the next part, Brock arrives at the Import Town Pokémon Center the next day after Ash leaves for Pallet. He then meets up with Duplica and the two start their search for Ash. It doesn't take them long as they find Ash and Pikachu protecting a new Pokémon from the Ruby/Sapphire games from Jessie and James.

As usual, please read and review. Have a question, a flame, a comment or just need somebody to bug? Please send everything to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com. Story ideas will be very helpful at this time and full credit will be given to the person at the start of the next part.

Mario Alvarado  
7/15/2003


	5. Part 5

Disclaimers:  
    I think you all get the idea. But, to make sure the lawyers don't come after me... I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak own it.

Mario Alvarado's Notes:  
    Well, I feel a bit better after I finished up Part 4 with the fight between Misty and Duplica. Also, the many reviews I have gotten from all of you readers have helped me a lot too. I think nearly 20 readers have reviewed the 4 parts of this fic, so thanks to all you readers and reviewers for making this probably my most successful story ever! I actually wonder if I can get 30 reviews when I end this fic. Also, I had a little fun making up the towns for this fic. I blame Gran Turismo, Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec.

    Before I start... a reviewer named Gryphon Turboclaw wondered if I was going to put in some of the brand new Pokémon that are in the Ruby/Sapphire games. Well, Gryphon Turboclaw, read on and you'll find your answer!!

    And finally, I want to thank Daniel Rodriguez yet again for letting me pick his brain for an idea for today's part. I maybe finally over Mt. Writer's Block, but as soon as I'm over one peak and on the way to writing goodness, I meet up with another mountain whose just as big. Hey, DJ, if you're reading this and need some help with your fics, maybe in the action department, just e-mail me!! I'm real good at making action fics!!

The Secret Admirer Mess Up  
Part 5

    It was still early in the morning when Ash Ketchum forced himself out of bed, got on his clothes and was ready to get the hell out of the Rockstar City area. He just wanted to get the hell away... NOW! The sooner, the better. He exited his room and approached the desk where Nurse Joy was finishing a cup of coffee to start her day of treating Pokémon.

    "Nurse Joy... I want my Pokémon now, so I can get the hell away from Rockstar City as humanly possible!" Ash said as he stood at the desk with a ready to kill look on his face. Joy didn't argue with the young man and handed him his 5 Poké Balls and Pikachu.

    "Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch the tournament?" Joy asked. All she got was another death look from Ash and he exited the Pokémon Center with Pikachu riding on his head.

    _As God as my witness, I swear that I will never, ever listen to rock music ever again until the day I die!_ Ash thought to himself as he exited Import Town and started his journey to Pallet Town. Pikachu was about to ask Ash where they were going, but decided to not bother Ash, who was still pissed about being kicked out of the tournament. The plan was to head north from Import Town to the major city of Corvetteville, restock on some much-needed items, head east to the towns of NSX town, Camarofield, St. Viper GTS and stop at the small burg called Supra RZ for the night. Early in the morning, Ash will make the 15-mile trek to the bay city of Trans Am, catch the Skyline ferry to Cinnabar Island and finally take a boat ride to Pallet. If nothing happened, Ash and his Pokémon would be back in Pallet with a few days to spare. And Ash hoped that nothing will happen until he got home. After making a long stopover at Corvetteville's many shops and stores to restock on Pokémon items, get something to eat and to briefly check up on the events in Rockstar City, Ash and Pikachu were off, heading east and still on time to make it to the town of Supra RZ by dusk.

    "Pika pi? Pikachu, pika pika?" Pikachu asked, wondering where was Brock and Misty,

    "I don't know where Brock is and I hope I never see Misty again after what happened." Ash answered, already angry at the mention of her name. Pikachu noticed Ash's anger and figured out they were going to get as far away from this place. And Pikachu figured that Ash would head off to Pallet, just for the hell of it. It took Ash until noon to arrive in Corvetteville to stock up on items, eat and take a break before heading east to the coast for the second part of the trip.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    At the same time Ash was doing his business in the city of Corvetteville, Duplica entered Import Town in hopes she could probably find Ash moping in the Pokémon Center or anyplace where she could find her love. She had a few bandages on her face to cover up the cuts and sported a couple bruises from Misty's beating. After nearly being hit by a Nissan 240 SX, a Honda Civic, two Mitsubishi Lancers and a Subaru Impreza, Duplica finally arrived at the Pokémon Center and to her surprise, found Brock lying next to the center's wall. He was still hurting from being kicked in the nuts by Misty and he showed it. He looked up and saw Duplica heading for him and was a bit surprised to see the Ditto trainer here in Import Town.

    "Duplica? What are you doing here? I thought you should be back in Rockstar City." Brock asked, surprised to see Duplica in this small town and not in a hospital, recovering from the beating Misty gave her.

    "I just asked Nurse Joy to take care of the cuts and I was off as soon as she was finished." Duplica answered. There was a few moments of silence between the two before Duplica spoke up. "Um... thanks for trying to save me from Misty, Brock. I really appreciate it." She said,

    "It's no problem. I just wish I didn't did that and I wouldn't be in so much pain. Why are you here in Import Town, Duplica?" Brock asked. Duplica thought this would be the best time to tell him about her loves notes and her crush on Ash. After telling Brock all about her notes to Ash and the crush, Brock sympathized with her and wanted to get this all cleared up. He knew that Misty has a crush on Ash for a long time, but he also knew that Ash liked Misty as a friend, but would never consider her to be his girlfriend.

    "But... where could he have gone to in such a short time?" Duplica asked. Brock thought about that for a moment.

    "Well, if I were him, I would head back to Pallet Town for a few days to cool off from what happened. And the nearest port city is some place called Trans Am. There's a ferry that takes people to Cinnabar Island and another ferry that heads to Pallet. So, Ash might be heading for that ferry in Trans Am. We could probably catch up to him if we get going now." Brock answered,

    "But, Brock. Ash has a head start. We'll never catch him." Duplica said, knowing that she'll never get the chance to tell Ash her feelings for him. Brock wasn't about to buy that, because he knows something important about the area.

    "That's true, but I talked to some people in this town before you got here. They said that there's a well-known road that leads all the way to the city. I bet Ash went up to Corvetteville in the north and headed east to the city. So, if we get going now, we'll make it to Trans Am before Ash does." Brock said, already inspiring hope in Duplica's eyes. That was it. She was going to cut Ash off at Trans Am and spill the beans about her crush on him. And the sooner she did, the better because Misty would try to take Ash for herself if she didn't tell Ash now.

    "Well, what are we waiting for?!! I want to see Ash!!" Duplica said as she grabbed hold of Brock's hand, determined to see Ash before he leaves for Pallet. 

    "Duplica!! I'm still hurting from the hit I took!!! I can't walk that fast!" Brock said as he gingerly started to walk towards the exit of the town. With each step, Brock cringed in pain. If you ever got hit in the nuts once in your life, you'd understand why he's walking so funny.

    "I don't care if you got shot! We're going to find Ash! So, walk off the pain! No pain, no gain!!" Duplica said, her voice full of determination as she dragged poor Brock out of the town and headed for the road leading all the way to Trans Am. She wasn't going to let Brock slow her down now!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    The sun was setting behind the horizon as Ash and Pikachu were only 3 miles from the town of Supra RZ, where they plan on staying at the town's Pokémon Center for the night. And remarkably, Ash and Pikachu finished the second leg of their trip to the Trans Am ferry without anything happening. After checking in, Ash went right to his room and got ready to go to sleep.

    "Better get some sleep, Pikachu. Tomorrow, we'll be heading to Trans Am to get on that ferry and back home to Pallet for a few days. Prof. Oak is throwing a party and I promised Gary I would show up." Ash said as he looked at the ceiling for a second before turning to look at his Pokémon partner,

    "Pika? Pikachu, pi?" Pikachu asked, 

    "Yep. That's the reason we're off to Pallet. I want to shock my Mom by just showing up. We've got a big day, so go to sleep Pikachu." Ash said as he let himself go right to sleep. After a whole day of traveling, he was out like a light. Pikachu wondered if he'll ever see Brock or Misty again after this whole deal. Deciding to take Ash's advice, Pikachu went to sleep as well. Early the following morning, Ash and Pikachu were wide-awake and left the Pokémon Center before the other trainers started their day. It would take Ash most of the morning before he would reach Trans Am and the Skyline ferry to Cinnabar and that prepares its trip at noon, so Ash wants to be there fast. Ash was in an unfamiliar good mood as he left the town and walked down the road to the port city.

    "The hills are alive with the sounds of Team Rocket blasting off again!! Those guys will pay for knocking me out of that tourney! And I'm going to pay them back with interest!" Ash sang as he made his way down the road. As he was about to reach the top of yet another hill, he thought he heard the voice of Meowth yelling at bit down the road.

    "Pika? Pikachu?" Pikachu asked,

    "I heard it too. Let's head for a hiding spot." Ash said and he and Pikachu quietly entered the trees and slowly made their way to where the voices were being called out. At the base of the hill, there was Jessie, James, their Pokémon and Meowth trying their best to find something that Ash and Pikachu couldn't see.

    "James, how hard is it for you to snag a Pokémon?!!" Jessie asked angrily as James leapt in the air and fell to the ground. Pikachu could have sworn he heard the cries of a few Pokémon that he or Ash haven't seen before.

    "I'm sorry, Jessie. These Pokémon are just too quick." James said as he picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off,

    "Quick? They are only little baby Pokémon!! How hard could it be to snag them?!!" Meowth yelled out. Ash's anger from two days ago was boiling over as he remembered what happened in Rockstar City. The only thing he could think of is to stop Team Rocket from snagging these Pokémon.

    "I got this one, Jessie!" James said as he finally grabbed hold of a cute looking Steel Pokémon when Pikachu leapt from Ash's head and let loose a Thundershock attack at James. He cried out in pain and the Pokémon leapt out of James' arms and ran towards two Pokémon, covering in front of a big rock.

    "What? The twerp's here!!!" Jessie said angrily as Ash stepped in front of the three baby Pokémon that Team Rocket were trying to get. And he was pissed!

    "So, you three stooped so low that you're now trying to catch baby Pokémon?!! **You make me sick!!**" Ash yelled out at Team Rocket, his anger was evident.

    "Those rare Pokémon belong to us! The Boss will pay us handsomely for bringing in those Pokémon to him! So, back off, twerp!" Jessie said sternly as she readied a Poké Ball,

    "**You back off!!** I'll make you pay for getting me disqualified from the Rockstar Tournament!!" Ash yelled out as he and Pikachu were ready to rumble. Ash looked down at the scared Pokémon. They were three Pokémon that he has never seen before. The Steel type Pokémon, which is called Aron, walked on all fours, had a big steel head with cute big eyes, and a little hump on its back. The other could be a close relative of Dratini family and its called Bagon, but this small Dragon Pokémon had tiny fangs, no tail and what looks like a hard rock head. The last Pokémon in the group was protecting the other two Pokémon. Ash looked closely at the lead Pokémon and realized that this Pokémon was Groudon, a legendary Pokémon from the Hoenn region. Ash had heard about this Pokémon from Gary when they last talked before his trip to Rockstar City. But... this Groudon was the size of Pikachu, had none of the powerful claws and spikes the bigger version had, but it was willing to fight to protect its two little friends, who were now scared of what might happen to them.

    "You're going to get it now, twerp! Go, Victreebel!" James yelled out as he threw his plant Pokémon into the battle to start it up. Instead of attacking Ash, it went right for James' head once again. "Stop it! Attack him, not eat me!!" James yelled as he tried to get Victreebel to stop eating him. Meowth leapt in the air and tried to Fury Swipe Ash in the face, but Pikachu saw this and used Thunderbolt to fry the talking cat.

    "Ouch... I didn't see that one coming." Meowth muttered to itself before passing out. Jessie let loose her Wobbuffet and Pikachu went on the offensive.

    "Pi... ka... **CHU!!!!**" Pikachu yelled out as it let loose a powerful thunderbolt attack, but Ash didn't want that.

    "Pikachu!! Jessie has her Wobbuffet out!! Don't!!" Ash yelled out, but it was too late. Pikachu let loose the powerful attack.

    "Wobbuffet, Counter!" Jessie ordered,

    "Wobba!" Wobbuffet activated its Counter shield and Pikachu's thunderbolt hit it very hard, but the bolt bounced right back right at Ash and Pikachu. Ash was knocked back and nearly missed getting hit while Pikachu used its tail as a ground to miss the boot. The three Pokémon hid behind a rock for cover. Ash got up off the ground, took off his Pokémon league cap and reached for a Poké Ball.

    "Go, Cyndaquil!!" Ash yelled out as he let his fire Pokémon out into the fray,

    "Victreebel, use Sleep Powder!!" James ordered as soon as Victreebel was off his head. The Grass Pokémon let loose its sleeping spores, but Cyndaquil immediately used Flamethrower to burn away the spores.

    "Cyndaquil, Tackle attack!!" Ash ordered. Cyndaquil charged at Victreebel, hitting it very hard, knocking the Grass Pokémon off the ground and slamming right into James. Jessie was yelling at James and Pikachu took the opportunity to tackle Wobbuffet before it had the chance to counter. Wobbuffet saw Pikachu coming right for it, but had no chance to avoid the attack. Instead, Pikachu tackled Wobbuffet and sent a Thunder attack for good measure.

    "WOBBA!!!" Wobbuffet yelled out as it went flying off the ground and hit Jessie, who was preoccupied with yelling at James.

    "**OUCH!!** What was that?!!" Jessie asked before seeing her Wobbuffet Kentucky fried and shocked. Jessie and James, along with a spaced out Meowth saw Pikachu grinning, while emitting sparks from its cheeks. Ash stood behind Pikachu with a giant smile on his face also as he recalled Cyndaquil. He was about to get his revenge.

    "Pikachu... be my guest." Ash smirked as Pikachu charged up,

    "**CHU!!!!!**" Pikachu yelled out and delivered a devastating Thunder attack. The Team Rocket group cried out in pain before Pikachu let loose another Thunderbolt to send them flying. The explosion of the two bolts of lightning sent Team Rocket blasting off.

    "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!" Jessie, James and Meowth yelled out as they sailed into the sky,

    "Wobba!!!" Wobbuffet added as the Rockets went over the horizon. It was over and Ash got his revenge on Team Rocket for getting him kicked out of the tournament in Rockstar City and prevented them from nabbing some innocent Pokémon at the same time.

    "Ahh... that felt good. They should learn not to mess with me again." Ash said as he picked his cap of the ground and placed it back on his head and Pikachu leaped back onto Ash's head afterwards. He turned around to face the three defenseless Pokémon, Aron, Bagon and the baby Groudon he just saved. "You should be just fine now. Those losers won't bother you anymore." Ash said to them and started to walk down the road to Trans Am. After a few minutes of walking, Pikachu could have sworn that something was following them.

    "Pika pi. Pika pika, Pikachu. Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu said, pulling on Ash's pant leg trying to get his attention.

    "What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu pointed to behind them and for some odd reason, the three Pokémon that Ash saved from Team Rocket, were following him down the road. Ash looked at Aron, Bagon and the baby Groudon for a minute before kneeling down to their level. Could it be that these Pokémon are attached to Ash after he saved them and don't want to leave their rescuer?

    "Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, wondering what he was going to do with the three baby Pokémon. It looks like after Ash protected them from Team Rocket, they have taken a liking to him and now refused to go into the wild.

    "So, you three want to come with me?" Ash asked. He got his answer when the three Pokémon rushed into Ash's arms and hugged Ash. He laughed a bit as the Pokémon smothered him with affection, but Pikachu was now jealous. How dare these Pokémon take its place as Ash's #1 Pokémon. Because of protecting them from Team Rocket, Ash now has a Legendary Ground, Steel and Dragon Pokémon to his team. Pikachu saw Ash's watch and noticed something important. This delay with Team Rocket has wasted enough time that Ash will miss the Skyline Ferry to Cinnabar Island.

    "Pikapi!! Pikachu!! Pika, pika!!" Pikachu exclaimed as it interrupted the party between Ash's new Pokémon. Pikachu pointed to Ash's watch and he noticed the time as well.

    "**CRAP!!!** We're gonna miss the ferry in Trans Am!!! It's going to leave in 30 minutes and we're still not there yet!!" Ash panicked as he tried to figure out a way to get to Trans Am before the ferry leaves. Luck was on his side today when a guy, driving a tuned up Firebird sped by Ash and his Pokémon and suddenly hit the brakes. The American car backed up and the driver looked out his passenger window.

    "Hey, kid. Are you okay?" The guy asked, concerned that Ash was injured.

    "I'm fine, Mister. Just sent some bad guys blasting off. This damn delay is going to make me miss the Skyline ferry to Cinnabar Island. That boat only makes one trip a day. I don't think I'll make it to Trans Am and the ferry on time." Ash said, knowing his plan was now useless after getting revenge on Team Rocket.

    "The port city of Trans Am and the Skyline Ferry? Well, son. I'm heading to Trans Am right now for a Firebird/Trans Am owner's gathering. So, hop in kiddo. I'll get you and your little friends to that ferry in no time." The guy said as he opened up the passenger door,

    "Gee, thanks sir." Ash said and he and his Pokémon got into the sports car and were off speeding down the road to the port city. Seems like he'll make it to Pallet on schedule instead of being delayed for another day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    After a fast ride into Trans Am and stopping at the ferry building, Ash and his newly formed Poké Posse, exited the man's car.

    "Hey, thanks for the lift, sir." Ash said as he carried the baby Groudon and Aron in his arms while his new Bagon was riding on Ash's head, leaving Pikachu to ride on Ash's right shoulder.

    "No problem, kid. Take it easy." The guy said as he sped off to who knows where. The ferry was now starting to add people and cargo to it, meaning Ash made it with at least 10 minutes to spare. Ash and Pikachu gave a quick sigh of relief and walked over to the ticket counter, near the Ferry.

    "Well, we made it with plenty of time left, guys. Let's buy our tickets and get the hell away from this... place!" Ash said and he bought the tickets for he and his Pokémon and got on the ferry. At the same time, Brock and Duplica were just entering Trans Am and she went into a mad sprint.

    "Duplica! Wait for me!!" Brock called out to her, but she didn't hear him. They were going to meet Ash before he arrived in Trans Am, but Duplica overslept at the Pokémon Center in the town of 300ZX. She was dreaming about Ash and her confessing their feelings and she just got into the dream big time. When she didn't wake up, the two were not going to make it to Trans Am before Ash. When they left, the two nearly ran to the city, unaware of Ash's problems with Team Rocket. Duplica found the ferry about to leave and saw Ash and Pikachu, along with a few new Pokémon that Duplica has never seen before.

    "**ASH!! ASH!!**" Duplica cries out in a vain attempt to get his attention, but he does not hear her and the Ferry begins the trip to Cinnabar Island. Duplica falls to her knees and tries to fight back some tears that were threatening to come out. Brock finally makes it and barely sees Ash on board, meaning they just missed him.

    "Oh... Duplica, I'm sorry. Looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow to go after Ash." Brock said as he tried to comfort Duplica, who was now crying. She was this close from telling Ash how she felt about him and all of this chasing is tearing her apart. Time seemed to go by slowly for Duplica, but luck was about to smile on her.

    "Excuse me, young lady? Are you all right?" An old man asked. She stopped crying and saw this old man, wearing a captain's hat and a worried look on his aging face.

    "I'm fine... just missed a friend who was going to Pallet. I needed to tell him something important." She answered as she wiped the tears from her eyes,

    "Pallet Town, eh? I captain a ship that goes to Pallet Town every day to deliver many Pokémon supplies to the small town and Viridian City. Since you two are nice kids, I would take you, but our crew's Pokémon is fighting some seasickness problems. It's very unpleasant when a Pokémon is sick." The old captain said as he removed his cap to wipe away his forehead for a second.

    "Well, sir. If your crew's Pokémon have a bad case of seasickness, I'm a Pokémon Breeder and I know just the remedy to cure it." Brock said,

    "A Breeder, you say? Our Pokémon do get seasick a lot of times on our trips to Pallet. And it would be nice if we knew how to cure it. If you can show my Pokémon nut on board the way you get rid of seasickness, I'll gladly take you two kids to Pallet for no charge." The old sea captain offered,

    "Sure thing, mister. My Pokémon medicine is easy to make and the Pokémon will be better in no time. If you want, I'll spruce up your crew's Pokémon for you as well." Brock added,

    "Well, me crew would like that very much. And our Pokémon do like getting all spruced up every once in a while." The old captain said, taking Brock's offer. Duplica was crying out tears of happiness at this turn of events. She would get her chance to tell Ash how she feels about him after all.

    "Oh, thank you sir!! Thank you!!" Duplica cried out, letting her tears flow from her eyes.

    "Don't thank me, missy. I just enjoy helping out young people like you enjoy life to the fullest. Now, follow me to my ship next to the warehouses. My loyal crew is loading up Pokémon supplies as we speak." The old captain said and he led Brock and Duplica to the warehouse district, where a newly built cargo ship was docked and the crew of the ship was busy loading Pokémon supplies into the ship. 1 hour later, the ship's cargo is loaded and moves away from Trans Am on a course for Pallet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Later that night at the Rockstar City hospital, Misty was finally coming to after the beating she gave to Duplica two days ago. The right hook she got from Duplica knocked her out real good. When she awoke, Misty noticed that she was in a hospital room and she realized that she was still in Rockstar City.

    "My head... damn rock music." Misty muttered to herself and reached for a bedside mirror to look at herself. She still had some bruises on her face and a few cuts.

    _Hmm... Looks like I lost the fight with Duplica. Oh, well. It's not a big loss. Just a minor inconvenience. Ash will still be mine in the end._ Misty thought to herself as she got herself out of bed and got dressed. After picking up her backpack and Togepi, who was at its Mother's side the whole time, Misty carefully snuck out of her room and the hospital. She then hopped on a bus that takes people all the way to Trans Am. She also knew that Ash would head back to Pallet Town, because he remembered saying that he wanted to go home for a week or two before heading off on another journey. Looks like Round Two of Misty/Duplica will occur... **in Pallet!!!**

End Of Part 5

Well, seems like this fight isn't over yet!! Now that Misty is on her way to Trans Am to catch the next Ferry to Pallet and Brock and Duplica hitched a ride with a kind, old sea captain, who makes trips with his crew to Pallet to deliver lots of Pokémon supplies to Prof. Oak's lab from the warehouse in the city. Since The Ferry stops at Cinnabar Island and its passengers chill until the next day when the Pallet Ferry takes them to Ash's hometown, Brock and Duplica will reach Pallet before Ash does!!

Part 6 will have Brock and Duplica arrive in Pallet before Ash does and they get Ash's Mom, Delia Ketchum to help Duplica with her plan and she gets Gary and Prof. Oak to help her in her plan to get Ash also. When Ash returns to Pallet, he prepares for the party at Prof. Oak's lab and wants to make Gary jealous of his new Pokémon. But, Misty will be there as well!! **And her battle with Duplica will start once again!!!**

Please read and review, dear readers. I want to see if this fic can reach 30 reviews or more before I end this with Part 7. Have a question, can spare a chapter idea or want to flame me? E-mail me at Hornet19us@Yahoo.com

Mario Alvarado  
7/28/2003


	6. Part 6

Disclaimers:  
    I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak own it. There. That's enough from me. I want to make this as short as possible.

Mario Alvarado's Notes:  
    Just when I think I'm over Mt. Writer's Block, I'm slammed with the impassible Non-Motivation River. Trying to get ideas to write fics is hard. Trying to find motivation to write fics is 10 times worse. Anyway... I think I can squeeze out some motivation for this part.

    If you need a refresher about what happened last time, Ash heads off to the port city of Trans Am to catch the daily ferry to Cinnabar Island. Meanwhile, Duplica catches up with Brock in Import Town and they take a shortcut to cut Ash off before he reaches Trans Am. During the trip, Ash and Pikachu run into Team Rocket and they were trying to catch a few defenseless baby Pokémon. With the need to get revenge on Team Rocket overshadowing his better judgment, Ash and Pikachu once again defeated Team Rocket and sent them blasting off again. As soon as the baby Pokémon become new members of Ash's team and Ash resumed his trip to Trans Am, with the help of a motorist who pulled over to give him a lift. Just as Ash boards the ferry to Cinnabar Island, Brock and Duplica arrive and they are too late as Ash heads off to Cinnabar. Lucky for the two, an old sea captain offers them a ride to Pallet, if Brock could help his crew out with a case of seasickness.

    Well, enough stalling!! As soon as this is done, I'll get to work with the finale!! Oh, lastly, I just want to thank DJ Rodriguez for all of his support and urging me to get this new part up! If it wasn't for him, I would have let this fic go by the wayside. But, I know there are a few people out there who do enjoy this fic.

The Secret Admirer Mess Up  
Part 6

    "Well, kids. Here we are in Pallet. And thanks for your help with our now gone case of Pokémon seasickness. We really appreciate it." The old sea captain said to Brock and the whole crew cheered for him as well. During the trip to Pallet from the port city of Trans Am, Brock developed one of his homemade remedies to cure seasickness, fed it to the Pokémon and they all survived the trip without throwing up once. And to make sure they won't start having the problem again, Brock gave them a copy of the remedy, so the crew of the ship could make it themselves.

    "It's no problem, sir. I'm just glad I can help out a Pokémon in need." Brock said. After saying goodbye to the old man and his crew, Brock and Duplica left Pallet's new seaport and started the walk to Ash's house.

    "Brock, what's Ash's mother like?" Duplica asked,

    "Well... let's just say she's very outgoing, very nice and always loves to have visitors over." Brock answered,

    "That's nice, but... we'll she overreact when she sees you here with me and without Ash and Misty?" Duplica questioned,

    "Not really, Duplica. Just ask her to go along with this new plan that you have been thinking about on the trip. I bet Mrs. Ketchum will be overjoyed to hear that a nice girl has a crush on her son. Also, since Ash will probably stay at his house and will be shocked to see me here, he'll probably expect me to crash at his place with him. Lastly, it might be a good idea to head to the Viridian City Pokémon Center and stay there for a few days and work on your plan some more. And try to make sure Ash doesn't see you. We don't want him to know about this plan as of yet." Brock said,

    "I can deal with that. Just be sure to see me to help make my plan foolproof and Misty proof." Duplica said,

    "And we can get Prof. Oak and Gary in on the plan as well." Brock added. A few hours later, the sun was setting as the Cinnabar ferry arrived at Pallet's seaport, where Ash Ketchum, Pikachu and Ash newly caught and his Pokémon posse got off and made a beeline right for his home. He was unaware that both Brock and Duplica are in Pallet and also unaware that Misty is also making plans to arrive in Pallet. Right now, he was too busy thinking about what his Mom will think about seeing some new Pokémon.

    "Man, I can't wait to see the look at Mom's face when she sees me home so soon from that debacle. And with some new Pokémon!!" Ash said cheerfully. Pikachu was glaring at the new Pokémon jealousy, especially Bagon, who took Pikachu's favorite riding spot. Ash's head. Sure, it was nice of Ash to protect them from Team Rocket, but hated the fact that the three, Aron, Bagon and the baby Groudon were all over him. It was Pikachu's job to smother Ash with affection 24/7 and these new Pokémon are doing it much better.

    "Pikachu. Pika, pika. Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu muttered to itself, still glaring jealously at the new Pokémon.

    "Oh, come off it, Pikachu. You're just jealous that these Pokémon decided to come along after we kicked Team Rocket's behind. Don't worry. You'll get your spot back soon once I show Prof. Oak and Gary my new Pokémon. I'm going to have to change my roster." Ash said,

    "Pika, pika." Pikachu argued,

    "You're acting like just Chikorita before she evolved." Ash retaliated,

    "Chu!" Pikachu shot back. Ash just laughed and they arrived at Ash's home, just in time to see his Mom start making dinner for herself and Mimey in the kitchen. The front door to his home was surprisingly open, almost like his Mom was expecting him to come storming in.

    _Huh. That's really odd. Why is the front door opened?_ Ash thought to himself. Then suddenly, Groudon leapt out of Ash's arms when it smelled the food cooking inside Ash's house. As soon as Groudon was on the ground and making a beeline for Ash's, Bagon and Aron got a whiff of his Mom's great cooking and leapt out to the ground, following their noses.

    "Hey, where are you guys going?!!" Ash yelled out to the trio and gave chase. Pikachu followed closely behind. The three small Pokémon were racing towards the open door of Ash's house when Mrs. Ketchum stepped outside and saw her son come to a screeching stop.

    "Hi, Ash." Ash's Mom said cheerfully, trying her best not to tell her son that Duplica was just there and already knowing about her crush on Ash.

    "Mom? How did you know I was coming back home?" Ash asked in pure shock,

    "Oh, I just had one of those feelings inside me. You and your little friends must be so hungry from the trip. And Brock was here a few minutes ago and he'll be staying here for a few days. He had to go to a Pokémon Center for a while." Mrs. Ketchum said as she picked up Aron in her arms and looked at the cute Steel Pokémon. Knowing that Brock was in Pallet was news to Ash.

    "Brock's here? I thought he was back in Rockstar City with Misty." Ash said surprised. Ash's Mom didn't hear this because Bagon and Groudon were now showering her with affection.

    "Oh, these three Pokémon are such sweethearts, Ash! I bet you all are starving from the trip. Why don't all of you come inside and I'll make you something good to eat." Mrs. Ketchum said as she led the three baby Pokémon into the house,

    "Pikachu." Pikachu growled as it went inside the house, followed by Ash and his Mom. During the 3 days before the party at Prof. Oak's, Brock made sure Ash didn't see Duplica in town. Lucky for him, Ash's 3 new Pokémon were keeping him occupied. And Pikachu was still busy trying to stop the Pokémon from smothering Ash with affection. As the day of the party arrived, Duplica was confident that she would win Ash's heart. But... Misty was still a problem. Duplica had a feeling that the Water Pokémon trainer would show up and ruin her plan. Only time will tell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    The day of Professor Oak's party arrived and it was held outside in the backyard. Prof. Oak holds these parties every once in a month or two to catch up with all of the Professor's friends and talk to any trainers that were passing by. For the trainers, it was more like a bragging contest, trying to one up one another with their tallest Pokémon tales. Ash was at the party as well, not wanting to miss showing everybody his new Pokémon. The party wasn't one hour old when Prof. Oak started socializing with some other Pokémon professors and Gary was talking to some trainers from abroad about something called WWE or World Wrestling Entertainment. So far, most of the talk of the party was rock bands from Rockstar City, namely The Professors Of Thrash. And Ash didn't like it. A good portion of the trainers there were former participants of the tournament, who liked the band.

    "The Professors Of Thrash? Isn't that the rock band who have long hair and dress up as doctors, complete with doctor jackets, stethoscopes, needles and other medical stuff? And they all have medical degrees?" One trainer asked,

    "That's them. Their title track to their first CD, "Chop Chop", is still in the #1 song on the radio. I heard it on the way here." Another trainer said,

    "Oh, I've heard of those guys!! They performed surgery on some dude on stage during a concert in Celadon City!!! They took out a tumor and the guy's doing fine!!" The third trainer jumped in,

    "Didn't they revive this guy who overdosed on drugs during one of their shows at Rockstar City?" The second trainer asked,

    "I heard that too. They did and the guy went to detox. He's been sober for a month!" The first trainer answered,

    _Why me? Make this stop! I don't want to hear another thing about Rockstar City ever again!!_ Ash thought to himself as he downed another glass of punch. This was the last thing Ash wants to hear. Pikachu was grinning ear to ear as it munched on some Poké food, enjoying seeing Ash moaning about how much he hates that city. As Pikachu went to grab another piece of food, when the piece suddenly was snatched by a more hungry Bagon.

    "Pika!! Pikachu, Pika pika!!" Pikachu yelled at the Dragon Pokémon, who just ignored Pikachu's warnings. All of a sudden, Pikachu was tackled by Aron, who was sticking up for its friend.

    "Aron!" The Steel Pokémon said, not letting Pikachu bully its friend.

    "Pikachu!" Pikachu shot back. It was only a matter of time before Groudon saw the feud start and added its two cents. For still being little Pokémon, they don't back down to other Pokémon. Pikachu and Groudon were about to fight it out and both of them were growling loudly, causing everybody at the party to turn around to the food table and saw three never before seen Pokémon about to rumble with a Pikachu. Only Ash's intervention stopped the war as he picked up Pikachu from the battle.

    "Bagon, Aron, Groudon... that wasn't a very nice thing to do to Pikachu. You just can't go picking on Pikachu whenever you want to." Ash said to the three. They all apologized to Pikachu and were about to break out into tears when Ash had something else to say. "And Pikachu, be nice to them also. And no back talking about how Bagon likes to ride on my head." Ash said and Pikachu gave Ash a thunder shock, saying how dare you stick up for those demons. Pikachu leapt out of Ash's arms and went back to the food table to eat. By now, most of the focus was now on Ash and his new Pokémon.

    "Hey, Ketchum. Where did you get those new Pokémon? I heard that you can only find those Pokémon in Hoenn." One trainer asked as he looked at the baby Groudon, trying to figure out what type it is,

    "Well, it's kind of a long story." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head in nervousness,

    "Well... tell us. We are always in the mood for a good story." Another trainer said as a whole lot of them gathered around Ash and his new Pokémon. Deciding to just get it over with, Ash told everybody how the Pokémon ended up following him after protecting them from Team Rocket. When Gary saw the group center around Ash, he wondered what was up.

    "Hey, what's going on?" Gary asked one of the trainers,

    "Ketchum caught some baby Pokémon that were about to be nabbed by Team Rocket. And I think these Pokémon are from Hoenn." The trainer answered. Gary decided to drill Ash about this and made his way through the crowd to where Ash was.

    "So, Ash. When were you going to tell me that you caught 3 Pokémon that are native of Hoenn?" Gary asked sarcastically,

    "Uh... I don't know." Ash answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    As the party continued, Brock and Duplica were about to head over to the party as soon as Mrs. Ketchum was finished talking to Mimey about some last minute things. As the minutes ticked by, Duplica was getting more and more nervous. She was starting to have second thoughts about this whole ordeal, plus the thought of Misty ruining the whole thing was still fresh in her mind.

    "Gosh, Duplica. Try to calm down a bit. Ash isn't going anywhere and this plan will be flawless." Brock said, trying his best to reassure the Ditto trainer, but it wasn't having much effect.

    "I don't know, Brock. Maybe this is not a good idea." Duplica said nervously,

    "Everything will be just fine, Duplica. Ash will be very shocked to see you here. And even more shocked to hear what you have to say to him." Mrs. Ketchum said as she finally was done with Mimey,

    "Well... all right. What have I got to lose? So, let's go!" Duplica said cheerfully as the trio walked down the road to Prof. Oak's lab. Duplica was now full of confidence, but there was a black cloud waiting to rain on her parade. And that cloud was Misty. She has finally arrived in Pallet and was in hot pursuit of her hated enemy.

    Duplica, Ash Ketchum is mine and mine only! I'll never let you have him!! I know he didn't mean those things he said to me back in Rockstar City. I'll make him mine before the day is over. Misty thought to herself as she quietly followed Duplica, Brock and Mrs. Ketchum to the lab. At the party, Ash was starting to enjoy himself as he told everybody about how Team Rocket cost him his shot of getting into the Rockstar City tournament. So far, Pikachu hasn't been arguing with Bagon, Aron and Groudon since Ash warned them. Gary was busy having a snack when he saw Brock and Duplica, along with Mrs. Ketchum arrive at the party. He quickly went up to them.

    "Hey, guys. Ash is busy telling everybody about his encounters in Rockstar City. So, he's oblivious to what's going on here." Gary said as he showed the three inside the lab,

    "Is Samuel in on this?" Mrs. Ketchum asked,

    "Gramps is ready when you are. He saw you arrive and is currently corralling Ash into position. He'll never know what is going to happen." Gary answered. He looked outside and saw Prof. Oak talking to Ash about his new Pokémon. He looked at Gary and gave a small nod to his grandson.

    "Is everything ready?" Duplica asked,

    "Sure is. Let's give poor Ash the shock of a lifetime." Gary said as he directed Duplica outside. Her plan was to come to the party and right in front of all the trainers and everybody else and Ash, confess to him that it was her that sent Ash those love letters in Rockstar City. This is going to embarrass both of them, but at least she'll finally get this out of her system. If Ash recovered enough, he might be too embarrassed to answer, but most likely... Ash will be hers. As soon as Duplica made her way to the stage, the plan was about to go down south real fast.

    "**DUPLICA!!! I WARNED YOU THAT HE'S MINE!!! GET AWAY FROM MY ASH!!!!**" A voice screamed out from the lab's entrance. Everybody turned around and there was Misty, standing over Duplica and her eyes searching for Ash. Ash was busy talking to Prof. Oak and when he heard Misty call out Duplica's name, he almost did a backflip in surprise. There, he spotted Misty standing near the entrance to the lab. He went to the front of the crowd and sure enough, there was Duplica, along with Brock and his Mother.

    "Duplica?!! What?!! **HOW?!! What is going on here?!!**" Ash asked wildly, trying to figure out what is going on. He was about to ask Brock what was up when Misty interrupted him.

    "This little rivalry will end here, Duplica. And Ash will be mine!" Misty said as she looked at Ash for a second before glaring evilly at Duplica. This time, the Ditto trainer was ready to rumble.

    "You want me to knock you out again, Misty? Come on down." Duplica shot back as Misty leapt to the ground. Before the fight started, Ash wanted questions and he wanted them now.

    "Hey, what is going on here?!! Misty, why are you here?!!" Ash asked as he grabbed hold of Misty's shoulder. Suddenly, Misty punched Ash right in the face really hard and he fell to the ground. Misty knocked out Ash by accident, thinking that it was Brock trying to stop her. Seconds later, Misty realized what she has done.

    _Oh, crap! I hit Ash!! I thought it was Brock!!_ Misty panicked a bit and saw Duplica glare at her, mentally shooting daggers at her rival. Mrs. Ketchum kneeled down to her son's side and tried to wake up Ash, but that hit he took from Misty knocked him into next week.

    "Pika, pika?" Pikachu asked itself, wondering why Misty would want to harm Ash. And what was this stuff about Misty getting Ash all to herself? Pikachu figured that out a long time ago from Togepi. The Egg Pokémon said that Misty had a giant crush on Ash, like the one Duplica has on Ash. But, Togepi also told Pikachu that Misty would do anything to make Ash hers. Seems like Misty isn't going to get Ash now.

    "Now you done it, Misty. One of us is going home al alone. And after what you did to Ash, right in front of his own Mother, it's going to be you." Duplica said harshly.

End Of Part 6

Oh, great! Misty knocked out Ash right in front of everybody!! Even Ash's Mother, Pikachu and Ash's new Pokémon!!!! The final fight between Misty and Duplica will take place in the final installment of The Secret Admirer Mess Up!!! **And you won't believe what's going to happen next!!!**

Part 7, the final part of this fic will end it all!!! **Stay tuned!!! Place your bets!!! Will Misty get Ash all to herself?!!! Will Duplica finally win Ash's heart?!!! And what does Mrs. Ketchum think about all this?!! Will Ash ever forgive Misty for doing this?!!! Will Ash send Duplica packing?!!**

Please read and review and leave which girl will win Ash!!!

Mario Alvarado  
8/19/2003


	7. Part 7: The Finale!

Disclaimers:  
    I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak own it. There. That's enough from me. I want to make this as short as possible so I can get on with the fic.

Mario Alvarado's Notes:  
    This is it!! The final chapter has arrived! If you read the last part of The Secret Admirer Mess Up, this whole thing between Duplica and Misty has really become a mess!! And poor Ash. He was knocked right onto his can by Misty! And right in front of Mrs. Ketchum to add insult to injury!! **Enough stalling!! Here is the finale to The Secret Admirer Mess Up!!!!**

The Secret Admirer Mess Up  
Part 7

    "Now you done it, Misty. One of us is going home all alone. And after what you did to Ash, right in front of his own Mother, it's going to be you." Duplica said harshly. And suddenly, she charged at Misty, determined to beat her to a pulp. Before Duplica even got in one hit, Mrs. Ketchum stepped right in between and separated the two warring girls. The crowd didn't whether to boo Mrs. Ketchum for stopping the catfight or cheer because two girls were fighting.

    "Hold it right now, Duplica! Both of you are not going to fight each other for my son!! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!! This type of behavior is unacceptable!" Mrs. Ketchum said, getting in her two cents about this whole ordeal. Duplica calmed herself down. Mrs. Ketchum was right. This whole deal about her and Misty fighting for Ash's affection has gotten totally out of hand. Misty saw this as her incoming victory over her now arch nemesis. She has known Mrs. Ketchum much longer while Duplica just met her a few days ago. The advantage seemed to go to Misty.

    "Ha ha!! I won, Duplica!! Ash's Mom likes me more than you!!!" Misty said cheerfully. She thought her victory was at hand, but Mrs. Ketchum had more to say. Unknown to both girls, Mrs. Ketchum had already decided which girl would be perfect for her son. Sure, Mrs. Ketchum likes Misty a lot, but she didn't like the fact that Misty punched her son's lights out and how she treated her son during the Rockstar City Pokémon Tournament.

    "As for you, Miss Waterflower..." Mrs. Ketchum began and then suddenly, Misty found herself on the ground and unconscious after Mrs. Ketchum let the Water trainer have it with her own right uppercut!! The crowd gasped when they saw Ash's Mom knock Misty out like a light. Mrs. Ketchum is a very peaceful lady a lot of times, but she can throw a mean punch. "That's for knocking out my son, young missy!!!" Mrs. Ketchum said as she held her hand after that punch.

    "Man, Ketchum's Mom has one hell of a right uppercut!!! All that work she's done on her garden has done something!!" One person said,

    "Remind me not to get in a fight with her." Another person added. As the crowd calmed down, Ash was finally coming back to reality and tried to get up off the ground.

    "Ohh... anybody get the number of that truck?" Ash asked groggily as Brock and Gary helped him up from the ground.

    "Pika pi? Pikachu, pika pika?" Pikachu asked, wondering if its friend was all right after Misty decked him.

    "I'm fine, Pikachu. Who hit me? I thought it was Misty for some odd reason." Ash asked. He was still out of it and as soon as he came to, Ash passed out once again and fell to the ground. Misty's punch really sent him to la la land and he's going to be there for a long time.

    "Pika pi!!!" Pikachu cried out and rushed to Ash's side to make sure he was all right, 

    "Help me get Ash inside the house, boys. And place him in one of the guest rooms." Prof. Oak said as Brock, Gary and Tracey picked up Ash and took him inside the Oak residence. Everybody at the party was silent. They were all trying to figure out what the hell is going on here. Nobody knew the answer. They only figured out that two girls are fighting over Ash Ketchum. Why? Only Misty and Duplica know. And those two girls were watching Brock, Tracey and Gary take Ash inside the lab.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    After the near brawl between Misty and Duplica earlier, the rest of the party was postponed until tomorrow. A few hours have passed since the altercation between the two. Ash was still sleeping peacefully while Pikachu, Groudon, Aron and Bagon were down in Prof. Oak's lab, having lunch. Prof. Oak was looking at the baby Pokémon closely, but not closely to scare them. Tracey was busy doing plenty of sketches and Gary was just watching Ash's new Pokémon eat. He was secretly jealous of Ash for "catching" Hoenn Pokémon.

    "It's hard to believe that this is a Groudon, Professor. A baby Groudon to be exact. I heard that very few people have seen this Pokémon in Hoenn, but Ash managed to find this baby Pokémon along a road in Johto. It's mind boggling." Tracey said as he started doing another sketch of Groudon. Once that was completed, Tracey turned his attention to Bagon and did a sketch of the small Dragon Pokémon.

    "This baby Pokémon, along with this Aron and Bagon, are amazing finds by Ash. I would give my left leg to do a few tests on these Pokémon! The reports about these three will make breakthroughs about the new Pokémon in Hoenn!!" Prof. Oak said as he continued to look at each Pokémon closely. Prof. Oak was most interested in the baby Groudon. He has heard of this legendary Pokémon from other fellow Pokémon professors in Hoenn, but never thought he'd see the day where he would see one in person. The three swore they heard footsteps up on the second floor of the house and they were heading to the stairs.

    "Come on, Gramps. They are only babies. It would be very cruel of you to do testing on them. It would be scary as hell for them." Gary said. As soon as he said that, Ash appeared in the stairwell.

    "You're right about that, Gary. Nobody's doing nothing on them until they grow up." Ash said as he slowly made his way into the lab from downstairs. The after effects of Misty's punch were wearing off, but Ash was still a bit groggy. In his mind, he was trying to piece together this really big puzzle that involved those secret love letters he got in Rockstar City, Misty telling him off, the sudden appearance of Duplica in Pallet and Misty's strange behavior these past few days. It all revolved around those letters. Those letters. And he needed to see someone. Now.

    _I wonder if Mom is home? I bet she knows where Brock is and in turn, can tell me what he knows about these letters._ Ash thought,

    "Hmm... how are we going to do this?" Ash asked himself as he looked at Pikachu and his new Pokémon. How was he going to carry his new Pokémon while letting Pikachu have its usual spot on Ash's head? Ash placed his backpack on the ground and unzipped it. He placed Groudon in his backpack and placed it back on him. Ash then picked up Aron and Bagon in his arms and Pikachu, seeing that Ash's head was free, happily leaped on and was feeling better, knowing its favorite spot was back.

    "Ash... are you sure you won't let me do one, tiny little test on those new Pokémon?" Prof. Oak asked, wanting a chance to do tests, but Ash didn't see him eye to eye.

    "Do that and die, Professor. Nobody is going to do one test on these little guys or I'll have Pikachu shock them." Ash said,

    "Pika pika." Pikachu agreed,

    "Now, if you'll excuse me... I have some business to attend to." Ash said as he made his way out of the Oak Lab and headed for his house,

    "Business? What business is he talking about?" Tracey asked as he put his sketching stuff away,

    "Let's just say two girls are trying to get Ash as a boyfriend. One is trying a secret admirer approach while the other is too possessive." Prof. Oak said,

    "Ash is lucky. He "catches" three baby Pokémon from Hoenn and has two girls fighting for his affection. What luck, I tell you." Gary said and went to the living room to catch his favorite reality show.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    It didn't take long for Ash to return to his house, where Brock and Mrs. Ketchum just sent Misty back home to Cerulean City to think about what she had done to Ash these past few turbulent days. Inside, Brock and Mrs. Ketchum were in the living room, enjoying some tea that Mr. Mime made. The front door was opened enough for Ash to overhear their discussion. And it was about this whole Misty/Duplica deal.

    "Well, Brock. I'm just glad we ordered Misty to go home and think about trying to snag a boy the way she did with Ash. From what you told me, I think my Ash is better off with Duplica." Mrs. Ketchum said,

    "Same here, Mrs. Ketchum. But... I'm wondering where Duplica went off to. She said she was going to the Pokémon Center in town, but when I went there in the last hour, Nurse Joy told me she left. I feel bad for her." Brock said,

    "I feel bad for her, too. Everything was going according to her plan, but Misty ruined it. That girl must always have her way all the time." Mrs. Ketchum added. There was a period of silence between the two as they drank their tea. Brock and Mrs. Ketchum were unaware of Ash's presence outside. The baby Pokémon were also silent, eager to hear this juicy gossip.

    "I've got a gut feeling that Duplica does care about Ash a lot. I've heard that she has this giant crush on him for a long time now. So, she made up her mind to tell him how she feels by making up those love letters he got in Rockstar City. That's what she told me during the boat trip here to Pallet." Brock said,

    "So, that's the reason she did that. That's so sweet, if you think about it." Mrs. Ketchum said,

    "As for Misty, she really doesn't like Duplica that much because she sees her as her rival for Ash's affection. This whole situation has gotten way out of hand, Mrs. Ketchum. I can't believe Misty and Duplica would fight for Ash. I mean, why can't any two girls be fighting over me?!!" Brock said depressed. Mrs. Ketchum gave a small laugh before all seriousness took over the mood.

    "Does Ash ever talk to you about Misty?" Mrs. Ketchum asked,

    "Sometimes. Ash does like her as his best friend, but not as a person he would want to have a relationship with. But, Ash hates it when he argues with her every day." Brock answered,

    "Misty is always intent on having things go her way. That's one thing I really don't like about her. She's too bossy." Mrs. Ketchum said and Brock agreed. Both were unaware that Ash and his Pokémon posse were outside the door, listening into their conversation. They were trying to piece together this puzzle as well. Ash already beat them to the punch and figured out the whole deal. It was Duplica.

    _So, it was Duplica who wrote those letters. I knew it was her!!! I didn't know she had a crush on me. Now I know why Misty was acting so weird. She was preventing me from seeing her. Or is it the other way around? Who cares? I got to find Duplica. But... where do I start looking for her?_ Ash thought to himself for a minute. He needed a good place to think for a while, so he walked to one of his favorite places to think, a giant hill overlooking all of Pallet. After getting to his favorite spot to think, Ash placed Aron and Bagon on the ground while Pikachu jumped off Ash's head.

    "Well, guys. What do you think I should do?" Ash asked. Aron and Bagon didn't know what this whole deal between Ash and two girls was about and Groudon was sleeping like a baby in Ash's backpack. The Steel and Dragon Pokémon just nodded their heads no. Pikachu's ears perked up for some odd reason, meaning that Pikachu has heard something nearby that Ash couldn't hear.

    "Pika, pika. Pikachu, pika pi." Pikachu said, tugging on Ash's pant leg to get his attention.

    "What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he looked down to see his trusty Pokémon,

    "Pikachu, pikapi. Pikachu, pi, chu." Pikachu said, pointing to an area where the hill ends at the edge of a riverbank.

    "I'll go check it out. Keep and eye on the other for me. And no fighting." Ash said as he made his way to the area where Pikachu pointed to. Aron and Bagon wondered where their new master was heading off to, but Pikachu reassured them that he went to check out something important. Ash arrived at the riverbank and looked around for a few minutes. He heard the sound of a rock being tossed into the river and went to check it out.

    _Probably just a Rattata or a Pidgey playing around._ Ash thought as he got closer. What he saw wasn't a Pokémon. In fact, it was a person that he only saw for a second before being knocked out by Misty. It was Duplica, sitting at the edge of the river and throwing rocks into it. She was so wrapped up in tossing rocks that she didn't see or hear Ash walk up to her. Until he was sitting right next to her.

    "Ash!! I didn't see you there!" Duplica panicked as she saw Ash sit right next to her by the riverbank. She thought she wasn't going to see him again after the whole Misty deal. She just needed to get away from Pallet for a while. She was feeling defeated for some reason.

    "It was you all along. Wasn't it? You were the one who sent me those love letters during the Pokémon Battle Rockstar Tournament." Ash said. Duplica didn't look into his face and just stared at the passing river.

    "Okay, you got me. I was the one who wrote you those letters and earned Misty's hate in the process. I know you want to be with her, so I'll just leave." Duplica said as she was about to get up off the ground, but she felt Ash's hand grab her arm and kept her from walking away.

    "What makes you think I want to be with her?" Ash asked as Duplica finally sat back down close to him, but she still wouldn't look into his face.

    "I don't know. This whole plan has been ruined. Sometimes I wished I never met you." Duplica said sadly. Both of them didn't say another word for a few minutes.

    "Duplica... do you what to know what I think about this whole mess?" Ash asked, breaking the silence between the two. Duplica still didn't look at Ash until she felt Ash's hand touch her face and moved it to face his. Then suddenly, Ash closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed Duplica on the lips. This was a giant shock for the Ditto trainer, but this meant that Ash did care about her. As soon as Ash kissed her, he pulled away, much to Duplica's disappointment.

    "Does this mean you have the same feelings I do?" Duplica asked as she became red in the face from blushing. Ash leaned in and gave her another kiss on her lips. That answered her question.

    "How's that for my answer? Of course I do, Duplica. I had this crush on you since the last time we met in Johto. I was longing for the moment we would meet again. I had dreams about the two of us meeting up like this and confessing. I'm just glad this whole mess is all over and I have you." Ash said,

    "I love you, Ash." Duplica said as she kissed Ash passionately for a minute,

    "I love you too, Duplica." Ash said and the two of them shared another passionate kiss. For Ash and Duplica, this secret admirer mess up has finally been cleaned up. It took a lot of twists and turns with Misty, Team Rocket, three baby Pokémon and Misty knocking Ash's lights out to end up like this, but both Ash and Duplica didn't care. They had each other. And that was all that mattered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Ash and Duplica went back to Pallet and told Brock and Mrs. Ketchum the good news. Both were overjoyed that Ash and Duplica were together, especially Mrs. Ketchum. After Ash and Duplica confessed their love for each other, Misty decided to let her jealousy against Duplica go. She knew that Duplica won Ash fairly. Because of all of the crap she put Ash through, it took a long time for Ash to forgive Misty. When he did, Misty decided to brush up on her water Pokémon knowledge and usually paid Ash and Duplica a visit every now and then. Now, Ash continues his journey to become a Pokémon Master with Duplica by his side and Brock for Pokémon support.

    Ash was still bummed out about being kicked out of the Rockstar City Pokémon Tournament, but the city sent him a letter, begging for his forgiveness for their mistake in the tournament. They are willing to grant Ash a top 32 spot in next year's tournament, but Ash ruined their day by not accepting their offer and saying their city sucks!!

    As for Pikachu, Groudon, Aron and Bagon, all of them get along now and since Ash added the three baby Pokémon to his roster, they have grown up a lot and have become three of Ash's most feared Pokémon, next to Pikachu. Life was now much more brighter for Ash and Duplica.

The End

First off, I want to thank all of the people who have submitted reviews and showered me with their kind words of encouragement to keep going. You readers are the main reason I enjoy fanfic writing. Getting reviews from you all give me the motivation to keep going in the midst of yet another Mario Alvarado creative dry spell.

I also want to give a shout out to each and every reviewer who read every part of this fanfic to the end and sent in their kind words of encouragement and begging me to continue the story. You guys are the real reason I enjoy writing fanfiction all the time. To date, The Secret Admirer Mess Up has gotten 30 reviews the last time I checked. This probably makes this my most popular fic I have ever done. This even beats my Pokémon/Formula One masterpiece, Ash Ketchum: Formula One Driver.

Lastly, I want to send a special thank you to DJ Rodriguez, the one guy who has supported and helped me out with this fic when I was trying to get over Mt. Writer's Block and cross the non-motivation river. Without you, I would still be wasting my time playing Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force Holomatch instead of writing this. I am proud to call him a friend and willing to help me out when I have a dry spell.

After this, I don't know how I am going to top this. But, look out for probably another Ash/Duplica fanfic by me in the near future. I might try to make an Ash/Officer Jenny fic if the stars are aligned right. Keep on reading!!!

Mario Alvarado  
9/5/2003  
**Ash and Duplica Forever!!!!**


End file.
